


【授权翻译】MeloMania

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Morden elements, Plot, Translation, War, dragon - Freeform, 不上升主权政治, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 作者观点与译者无关, 次要人物死亡, 纯幻想小说
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: 请原谅我的渣翻，原文真的很好看，希望大家能喜欢这篇作品！！！这个作者小姐姐也超级可爱，被喜欢的太太回复真的太激动啦！
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/gifts).
  * A translation of [MeloMania](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096306) by [kagme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/pseuds/kagme). 



**标签** ：AU-奇幻，魔法，战争，音乐，龙，现实原素，家庭，从朋友到恋人，焦虑情节，正剧，童年伙伴

**分级：M**

“没关系，Eddy，”他不停地说。“我们会找到办法的。还不到绝望的时候，我向你保证我会找到联系你的方法，我说到做到。”

  
他们从未听说任何离开塔的人能传回消息，他们从离开的那一刻就音讯全无。这保证近乎疯狂，但是他永远不会让一群傲慢的老人成为他们中间的绊脚石。

“你最好做到，”他最好的朋友喃喃道，终于抬起头，眼睛发痒，鼻头通红。“我发誓如果你死了，我会找到一个咒语把你带回来-”

“然后你就能再杀我一次了，嘿。这话你都说了多少遍了。不过这听起来不怎么聪明，我不认为你真的会把我大卸八块。”

“当然，你是对的，我只是想带你回来，”Eddy抽了抽鼻子。

“你不必，我发誓。我会活下来，而且我会找到从外面和你联系的方法，相信我。”

“我相信你。”他最好的朋友勉强笑了笑。

“你今晚想拉琴吗？不用魔法，就只是拉琴。”

“当然，纳瓦拉？”

“纳瓦拉。”

============

**作者注** ：

嘿，大家好！欢迎来到我的魔法师AU，我一直都在我的另一本同人小说（[《Why Best Friends are the Very Best》by Brett Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678856/chapters/59638285)）中提到它 (嘿这个标题真难打)。

上周，我一直像个疯子一样激情产出。我已经忘了需要花费多长的时间和精力才能建立一个幻想世界。你能相信吗，我写了好多真实的剧情（我认为很值得为此打个tag*【1】）！我不知道这篇文章大概能有多长，但是我预计大约会有十五章。

我为这篇文章付出了许多心血，当然我知道为一件事情拼命努力并不代表这件事一定是对的，或者是值得被人称赞的。但是我仍然非常希望它能被人喜欢：） 这篇文章和我之前写的所有东西都相当不同，所以我不知道它会得到什么样的评价，愿上帝保佑它一路顺遂。

最后感谢Ria帮我审核，你真是太有效率了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译者注
> 
> *【1】原文是Can you believe it, I have actual plot! (I thought it was worth mentioning it in a tag). 我推测作者是想要表达这篇文是正剧向的文章👀，所以我在前面的标签里打了“正剧”，如果有什么不对的话还请指正。


	2. 序幕: 我不会提及你的姓名*【1】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一封信，这是一切的源头。

****

#  **序幕: 我不会提及你的姓名*【1】**

#  ****

法师 Brett & 法师 Eddy

他们在五岁和六岁明白了战争的含义。

战争意味着你的双亲之一必须离你而去。

战争意味着你放学后不能在外面玩耍嬉戏。

战争意味着卡通片不再出现在电视上，只有无聊的新闻滋长恐惧。

战争意味着龙不再是炫酷的幻想生物，而是可以烧毁你房屋的真实存在的可怖威胁。

战争意味着塔带走了Eddy的姐姐。

战争意味着你不许演奏音乐。永远不能。

当他们中的任何一个人提出一个问题，而他们的父母却不愿回答时，答案总是以“这是战争”而终结。

> 51年7月7日
> 
> 我以为在我的一生中我知道什么是战争。哎我甚至不记得我有没有参加过一场真正的战争。然后，在天杀的塔*【2】里， 他们天天挂在嘴边的只有“战争”、“战争”、“战争”。但是“战争”和我们想象的——就是他们告诉我们的那些——远远不同。那些该死的玩意儿真的让人吓破胆，兄弟，我想回家。我从没想过我会说出这种话，但是我真的有点厌倦拉琴了（不忍心想像你对此有什么感觉）。你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？作为一个音乐法师*【3】，我还不是最危险的那个。但是我还是设法交到了几个朋友，通常是那些非魔法师的骑士，每当看到敌人涌进山谷，我都为他们的生命感到深切的担忧。我很高兴不用担心你有生命危险，但是我也不确定被关在该死的塔里（我决定每当我提到这混蛋塔我都要换一个新的侮辱词，看看我能找出来几种）比时刻面对灭顶之灾更好。
> 
> 我没多少时间写信，今天我们被那些士兵的尸体变成的食尸鬼袭击了（它们非常恶心，你真该庆幸只在报纸上看到过它们），我们正在打扫战场。我敢肯定你即将听说或者已经知道了这些事，因为某些高层提到想让你们做更多的法器*【4】来防止那些尸体转化。祝你好运，听起来真糟心——顺便谢谢你的耳钉，我发誓如果没有它，在冬天的晚上我的手指一定已经都冻没了。
> 
> 所有的一切中唯一的好消息是，我遇到了全世界最AMAZING的人（就是给你带来这封信的人），我在给你写这封信的时候仍然处于一个小粉丝狂热的激动中，但是我猜当你读到这封信的时候，你已经见过他们了。你一定不会不比我更赞同这件事儿。
> 
> 我没有提到他们的姓名，或者你我的，以防止那些魂淡拦截了这封信。我也不认为我需要在你回信时提醒你做同样的事儿。东方已经开始和平谈判，我猜我会写更多的信给你，从这儿到那个该被好好轰炸一番的塔。我们大概不用再等三年才能送一封信。这次我们应该能保持半定期的联络——乐观一点的话，如果和平谈判能从谣言变成现实，我甚至有可能在未来两年内回到普拉斯*【5】。
> 
> 我现在得走了，尽你所能地照顾好自己，我保证能活到和你下一次见面的时候。
> 
> PS：我想你应该知道这个，我见到你姐姐了。她非常出色并且法力超强，我们一起用克鲁采奏鸣曲*【6】放倒了一条龙，那简直是个奇迹。你可以给她写点什么，我会帮你传递消息。

* * *

作者注：

我知道它很短小，但是这只是序幕。我已经写好第一章了，但是我想在发布之前留一些存稿，这样即使一时失去灵感我也可以保持更新。所以在此期间只好请大家看我这点蹩脚的作品啦XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *【1】这里是说在写信的时候没有写抬头，也没有署名。
> 
> *【2】原文为Tower 塔，本文的世界观中法师被集中在一起的地方。也是某种具有悠久历史的建筑物，本身有着严肃而强大的魔法。
> 
> *【3】原文为Melomage，是作者原创的本世界魔法师的称呼。这里翻译成音乐法师，直译是用旋律来施魔法的人。
> 
> *【4】原文为Artefacts，是魔法师制作的手工制品，可以附加魔法。
> 
> *【5】原文为Prass，作者原创地名。
> 
> *【6】贝多芬第九小提琴奏鸣曲，别称《克鲁采奏鸣曲》（法语：Sonate à Kreutzer），发表于1805年。贝多芬并未给这部作品定调，但它通常被称为A大调第9小提琴奏鸣曲。克鲁采奏鸣曲以其所需的小提琴演奏技巧、深沉热烈的感情和近四十分钟的演奏时长而闻名。（摘自维基百科）


	3. 第一章: 塔中阴谋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 苏里安历51年——夏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> Heeeey。我今天写了太多东西，已经废寝忘食了hhh。但是你们看，新的一章～（嘿嘿是的我现在正在吃饭）
> 
> 我对我的英语写作能力感到有点沮丧，因为过去的日子里我一直使用法语写作，哎。这不会取悦任何人，但是相比英语，用母语写作真的不可思议的简单。当我用英语写作时，我觉得我就像一个五岁的孩子，偷了父母的电脑试图写点什么。写的东西总是磕拌，我的词汇量实在有限，而且奇怪的是，用英语写作时我的创造力也相当浅薄。
> 
> 我猜我只是需要GO PRACTICE。一直写写写直到我的英语和法语水平足够接近。
> 
> 感谢Ria帮审核这篇文：）享受这个魔法师AU的第一章吧，希望你能比我更喜欢它。

# 第1章： 来自塔的阴谋

_新苏里安历_ _51_ _年_ _-_ _夏_

如同永不停歇的乐声一般，塔的楼梯仿佛无限长。他从塔底一圈一圈地走到塔顶，音符不停划过墙壁，一刻不停地锤击墙上的石头。高塔像个可怜的家，无数被囚其中的灵魂安居于此。只有高高的天窗能让他们能透过玻璃思念那个他们永远无法回去的世界。

每当他想让手指休息一下的时候，他都会爬上楼梯，停留在天窗之前。然而今天，这个蓝衣身影没有在白色的楼梯上停下，他一直在移动——就像他的琴声——只有在他安全地呆在屋子里时才会停止。

他紧紧握着手中的信，咬住下唇，心如擂鼓。心跳声如此之大以至于他相信他全身都在发抖。

如果他不是筋疲力尽到根本没看到Hilary Hahn有趣的眼神—那个堪比小提琴女王的Hilary Hahn——他一定会开心的蹦起来的。

他做到了，Brett总是能想出办法。

毕竟，三年前他们发过誓。那些在黑暗中窃窃私语——躲在厨房角落的一张桌子下面——在他们得知Brett将被派往前线时。他们发誓一定能成功找到一种办法突破禁令，就像在他们被抓进塔里之后一直在做的那样。

他的发小一直没有放弃，看吧，Hilary Hahn来到这里，来兑现他的诺言。

“Brett，”在他到达门口时，一声哽咽自他声音中传出。

汗水让他那件闪闪发光的蓝外套粘在了皮肤上，他一进门就脱掉了。这件护具根本毫无作用，没人会在塔里被攻击。他有节奏地打开琴盒，开始拉起巴赫无伴奏第一首的柔板【1】。

这是他学到的第一个可以影响现实的咒语——比他应该学到的年纪要早——而且他已经编织了太多遍，正确地编织这个咒语已经成为他的第二天性。他甚至不需要看这些蓝色的丝线相互交错的位置，不需要分心保持它们的粗细平衡，也不需要关心它们如何在他周围缠绕。巴赫的柔板与这个法术完美契合，速度很慢，但是篇幅足够短。这是技术和诠释的融合，让那些编织翩翩起舞。

最后一个音符在他的房间中回响，现在只有他自己能听到了。他睁开眼，包裹着他的编织在褪色之前将会一直闪烁光芒，给他留下一个用隐藏咒【2】构建而成的，无法被窥探到的空间。

现在，他能确定那些高层人士——那些SB，Brett会这么说——没法用侦查咒来监视他了。他让自己倒在床上发出一声垂死的呻|吟，任由小提琴从他酸痛的手指上滑下【3】，撕开这封信。

他立刻笑了，当然，他最好的朋友没有写任何陈词滥调，没有“亲爱的Eddy”，甚至没有“嗨，你好吗？我希望这封信能让你好受点”之类的。不，即使经过三年的分离，他仍然保持开门见山的习惯。这封信是如此的Brett，他的直言快语，他凌乱的墨迹，他潦草的书法，还有他的诺言。读这封信让Eddy忍不住心里发苦，想到他最好的朋友于战争中失去战友，想到他最好的朋友为战友的性命，也为他自己的性命而日夜担忧，即使他不承认这一点。

这是唯一能让他仍然呆在这里的原因。仍然在一个人民根本不知道的地方夜以继日地拉琴，仍然伴随着日渐加深的黑眼圈编织着各种各样或新或旧的咒语，仍然花大量的时间做实验以使音符在手镯或耳环上舞蹈。

他希望这些法器可以保护他的朋友，还有他姐姐的生命。

他们大都如此，多数音乐法师被关在这里，一直唱歌直到嗓子嘶哑，一直拉琴直到手臂酸软，一直弹奏直到胳膊无力，是因为他们有想要保护的珍爱之人。

他们为这些人而细心维持首都周围的护盾，他们为这些人而始终研究制作法器的新方法，他们为这些人而昼夜不息，而不是为了塔试图灌输给他们的“爱国主义”。

无论他多么喜欢他在这里交到的朋友，Eddy非常清楚地知道当他再一次见到Brett和他的姐姐的那一天，他们会立刻逃走，一个眼神不留。也许Alex或者Toni会和他一起逃走，一起离开这座他们曾在此度过漫长岁月的石头监牢。

他们一定会找到某种办法，他们总是能做到。这花了他们好几年的时间，但是他最好的朋友成功从边境到首都寄给他一封信，他还能更加AMAZING一点吗？他感到一股暖意从胸口蔓延开来。任何时候， Brett总是一诺千金。他仔细地把这封信折起来，微笑着放到琴盒里。这不是最安全的藏匿处，但是能感觉到它离他、他的乐器如此之近的想法相当诱人，远甚于被发现的风险。无论如何，他不笨，他肯定能想办法将咒语编织其上，让它在外人的眼中变成乱码。

无数想法让他情绪激动，他立刻抓起一些用于作曲的旧谱子，开始在纸的背面回信。突然变得精力充沛，以至于他不愿意坐下而是站到桌前。他的笔毫不犹豫地划过纸面；和Brett交谈，不论是面对面还是隔着信纸，在他们的生命里，永远像是拉小提琴一样流畅自然。

当他写到最后一句时，他犹豫了一下，留在笔尖的墨水慢慢变干。他的目光从凌乱的桌子上巡视，桌上四处散落着用过的乐谱（是在实验动力学对咒语强度的影响），一个他小时候从Brett那里顺来的旧玩具（顺来的，没有回礼XD），一堆堆成小山的书（也许这些书该还给图书馆了），最后停留在桌角的小木盒上。他应不应该……？他不确定他真的做成功了那个东西，但是他不会有另外的机会能把它寄给Brett了。

门口传来一声巨响。

“Eddy？Eddy，我不知道你是不是在那儿，因为你那愚蠢的咒语，不过如果你能听到的话，轮到你去维持护盾了。Omon师傅甚至用了一个侦查咒来扫描塔试图找到你。呃，还有，Hilary Hahn准备走了，我看到你之前在和她说话，所以也许你想和她告个别？如果你不在里面并且听不到的话，就当我这一分钟是在自言自语，但没关系。”

他立刻做出了决定，从桌角的小木盒里捞出两个护腕，将其中一个牢牢套在自己手上，飞快地在纸上写下最后一句话，然后穿上外套。他抓起信和另一条护腕，把它们塞进琴盒里，然后快速开了门，打破了自己的咒语。门外，一个染着金发的音乐法师靠在墙上。他比Eddy瘦小些，看到朋友的眼睛里闪烁着许久不曾出现的火花时，金发法师挑起了一边深色的眉毛。

“我在这儿呢，在这儿呢。谢谢提醒我。如果我再忘一次护盾的轮值，Omon师傅一定会杀了我的。”

“行吧，至少你看起来挺高兴。我还以为你老公走了之后你就不会笑了呢。”

有时候，当同一个笑话连续讲了十多年，所有人都会厌倦的。但是他猜，他所有的朋友们——而且他相当怀疑——这其中包括Brett，仍然经常听到这类玩笑，不论在这儿还是距此万里之远的东部边境。

“你真幽默Alex，你为什么不做个喜剧明星呢？”他微笑着打趣，一边走下楼梯。

“我试过了，他们不让。”

Eddy顿了一下，让对话在寂静里终结，他们需要屏住呼吸以穿过那些地狱般的楼梯——真应该在这里建一部电梯，Brett来的第一天就抱怨过了。但是普通人不被允许进入塔，所以这个愿望实现的可能性很小。所有的音乐法师都太累了，繁重的工作挤占了大量的时间，他们没空去研究如何用魔法给自己带来便利。 

至少这对他的腿部线条很有帮助。

\-------------------------------------

“Hahn法师，请等一下。”

那个大块头的警卫，仆人？保镖？——他不知道他们是什么关系——通常来说会跟在她身边。然而此时，她独自一人靠在门柱上，琴盒放在脚边。这扇巨大的，由石头和金属制成的门浸泡在旋律的海洋中，打开它需要三重杠杆。门上镌刻的音符多得连成一片，根本没法读出其中的旋律。他走进过一次这扇门，只有一次。

“叫我Hilary。别担心，我暂时不会走，万一什么人还有什么东西要让我带回边境呢？”她眨着眼睛补充道。

她把头发从头全都向后梳起来，高挑的鼻梁，优雅的眉毛，白皙的皮肤，还有闪烁着绿色和银色光芒的衣服让她看起来活像个住在森林里的精灵。她对他真诚地笑了，Eddy很想知道她是不是真实存在于此。她是世界上唯一能够同时精通防御魔法和进攻魔法的人。她可以编织出比他强百倍的护盾，可以让十二辆坦克自己爆炸，同时还能保持完美的四指揉弦演奏让人颤抖的美妙音乐。

如果这些还不能让他立刻爱上她，那么她同时还是那么的友善，踏实，每个和她谈话的人都如沐春风。而且她非常勇敢，勇敢到足以冒着打破塔的究极规则的风险，来帮助两个愚蠢的年轻人能继续相互交谈。他不知道Brett是如何说服她成为他们的信鸽，但他将永远感激不尽。

“是啊，我有……”他环顾四周，即使周边没人，他也不会让Hilary Hahn冒着一丁点被发现的风险。Omon大师可能会在未来的好多天里疯狂追杀他，但是Brett Yang和Hilary Hahn的安全绝对值得他多干几晚上杂务。“你能给我几分钟时间吗？”

当她点头时，他拿出小提琴，闭上双眼，犹豫了一下。在他所听过的最完美的巴赫演奏者面前拉巴赫柔板【1】让他非常紧张，心简直悬在喉咙上砰砰直跳。 他放低胳膊，让弓轻轻地落在弦上。

他立刻畏缩了，并且拒绝睁眼，听着他的音准越来越车祸。但是他一直挣扎到曲子的结尾， ** _魔法不需要音准，_** ** _Eddy_** ** _，就做好你应该做的部分，沉浸其中，别想你拉的多差_** **，** 他试图安慰自己，集中注意维持魔法而不是试图拯救他“生命垂危”的巴赫。

“Well，那是……咳咳，什么，咳咳……”在他放下琴之后，Hilary Hahn开心地笑了起来，魔法的光线保护在他们四周。

他的脸红透了，他简直可以听到充血的耳动脉抽动的声音。

“我发誓我通常拉得稍微强点儿。”

“我知道，”她轻轻一笑。“我听过你和你的朋友一起拉琴，而且这是个相当出色的隐藏咒，你非常擅长它，我不觉得我不能比你做得更好了。”

“熟能生巧，”他小声念叨，摆弄着右耳的耳钉。即使是来自最伟大的音乐法师和小提琴家的称赞也没法把他从这场灾难性的演出中抢救出来。

他沉默了几秒钟，太久了。现在他们没有办法被看到或者听到，即使如此，他也不知道要如何开头。他应该直接把信给她吗？还是先闲聊两句？或者真情实感地对她说谢谢？

“您可以给我签个名吗？”他愚蠢的大脑让这句话脱口而出。

她嘴里发出一阵有趣的笑声，这让他同时为自己的愚蠢懊恼却又惊叹于她的迷人。

“哦，你俩可真是一模一样，”她兴高采烈地说，“当然可以给你签名，不过我非常肯定你有些更重要的事情要解决。”

“啊，呃，是的，确实有些事。我有一些东西要给你，我是说，给他……”

她期待地伸出手，他急忙打开琴盒，放好小提琴，拿出藏在里面的信和护腕。

“我不知道该如何感谢您承担了那么重的风险，您不知道这对我们两个有多么重要。我发誓如果能有任何一种别的方法，我们都不会让您冒一丁点参与其中的风险……但是您是唯一一个能在边境和塔中间旅行的人，没有任何信息可以穿透这些墙，所以……”

“没关系，不过你现在真的得走了，他们会开始怀疑你现在偷偷溜去哪儿干坏事。给我你的琴盒，我帮你签名。” 

“啊，不，没关系，不用担心——”

“所以你 ** _不_** 想要我的签名？？”

“不不不！我愿意，我非常愿意。我只是……”他的目光扫过她，看起来她拼命控制自己的嘴唇不要笑出声，“您故意拿我打趣！”

“对！” 她高兴地回答。“我想这能让你放松点儿。和我说话不用那么紧张，我就只是个普通人类而已。”

他好想祈祷这真的能管用。

\-------------------------------------

当他并没有被指挥劈头到脚地训斥一通时，Eddy困惑地眨了眨眼，他可是迟到了整整半个小时。他悄悄地移动到自己的档位上坐下。

“Hahn大法师让她的警卫告诉Omon师傅她需要和你说话，”Ray一眼看穿他的手足无措，在他耳边轻声说。“他看上去完全不信任她，但没办法公开反驳大法师的要求， ** _等等，她在你的琴盒上签名了？？？_** 你错过了三分之一的演奏就是为了实现狂热粉的梦想？？？我简直不敢相——”

“如果能有幸从一提那里得到一些安静的空间，我们将不胜感激。”Omon师傅在指挥台上皱起了鼻子。“看来护盾可以自己出现而 **完全** 不需要一整个乐团一起拉琴。”

现在不是挑起指挥怒火的时候，所以他对饱受折磨的同档装模作样地挑挑眉，卷起袖子乖乖地和乐团其他成员一起演奏马五【5】。

编织自他的音乐中升起，那些纤细的蓝色丝线，轻轻震颤，和其他所有的丝线编织在一起。万花筒般绚烂多彩的颜色互相缠绕，交织着闪烁魔法，在触及墙壁之前就被塔吸入其中。他能感觉到，塔的魔法随着音乐的呼吸脉动，不断增强，不断扩大，直到首都的每一所房子都处于它的保护之下。

\-------------------------------------

最糟糕的活就是值夜班，你浑身上下都会疼的不行。

连续几小时坐在那里不停拉琴，很明显会带来身体上的痛苦。他的手指，手腕，手臂，肩膀，后背，甚至是他的腿都在悲鸣，脑袋也一跳一跳地抽痛。 

更糟的是，连续的施法让他的精神非常虚弱，每一个音乐法师都筋疲力尽到身薄如纸，仿佛风一吹就会倒地不起， ** _永远有拉不完的琴_** 。

Eddy紧紧靠着窗户，腿抵在窗台上。额头的玻璃冰凉，他知道他可能应该去看治疗师了，但他太累以至于根本不想走过去。他放任自己自怨自艾了一会儿，凝视着太阳从普拉斯的屋顶上升起，把天空涂上鲜艳的色彩。他淹没在自己的思想中，越沉越深——如果Brett在这儿，一定会把他从这些怪异的思维里摇醒，如果他在。

但是他不在。他不在这儿，而其他所有人都知道，当Eddy表现出现在这个样子——沉默寡言，陷入深思，注视着首都在黎明时分醒来，嫉妒着那些在街头买面包的自由的居民——的时候，不要打扰他，或者练他们自己的魔法不管他们真正想做什么。

那些人完全忽视这里的一切，忽视他们这些被关在塔里的音乐法师，而塔就在城市的正中心。没人在乎，没有人把目光投向那座高耸的石头大厦，没有人关心为什么普拉斯能在这场战争中奇迹般毫发无损，没有人听得到为了维持护盾，音乐声一分钟也没有停息。

他们甚至不知道他的存在。

那是塔的究极规则。 ** _与世隔绝_** 【6】。

塔矗立在整个苏里安【7】帝国最大的城市普拉斯的中心，皇族本身就在那里居住。但音乐法师们住的地方被单独隔离出来，他们很可能就在桑迪赫【8】沙漠的某处，刻在塔壁上的魔咒切了任何交流，任何声音，任何传心术都不能闯过围墙。

他们是如此不同，Eddy叹了一口气。即使苏里安的居民所拥有的天赋涵盖了各种各样的方面，用意念推动车子，或徒手熔冶金属，还有各种各样千奇百怪的人。但是从来没有人和他们这些音乐法师一样奇特，他们的咒语强力到足以击退巨龙。

有时候，他感觉他们就像另一种生物，这念头让人心里发苦。为什么他要在这里度过漫长的昼夜，呆在一个无法挣脱的石头监狱里渴望着一墙之外的世界，拉琴拉到宇宙尽头？为什么在他所珍爱的人距离他如此遥远的时候，他还要不停拉琴，为这些根本听不到他拉出的任何一个音符的人们张开护盾？有时候他甚至忘记了他们的敌人是谁，是东边的格兰尼和贝拉尼【9】？是在他们西边集结军队的兰甘【10】帝国？是在南边施压的斯班格【11】王国？还是那些来自北部海岛的海盗？他根本不知道任何关于战争的一手消息。他甚至不是骑士，他从没宣誓效忠主君，他没有任何选择的权利。

但他还是会坚持做这所有的一切。

黎明已经过去，现在是早晨了。远远看去，一个个普拉斯人的小黑点像蚂蚁一样拥挤在街道的各个角落。人们知道远在城墙之外正在进行一场战争，但战争丝毫没有打扰到人们的日常生活。是因为有像Hilary Hahn这样的人，像他最好的朋友和姐姐这样的人还在边境奋战；是因为有像Eddy，像Alex还有Omon大师这样的人为他们张开护盾。

是因为他们处于 ** _保护_** 之中。

他的目光渐渐变得孤独而绝望，向着东方延伸，穿过那些他并不在乎的人，延伸到他真正渴望看到的方向去。

**_好了_** ** _Eddy_** ** _，今天的自怨自艾已经够多了。我已经满足了你的需求，现在是时候去治疗，吃饭和睡觉了。和你的朋友们开开玩笑，享受享受你还活着的乐趣。_**

他几乎可以感受到拍在他的肩上的身影，几乎可以听到Brett声音里的抑扬顿挫，那个声音总能让他微笑起来。

他深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，感觉到空气向下流进了肺叶深处，心脏跳动了四下。缠绕在他周身的苦涩与孤独渐渐排出体外。 ** _是时候回到生活里去了_** 。

\-------------------------------------

他一直向塔的深处走去，一直向下，深入地底。大部分的实验室都隐藏在地下。他没有任何许可，但是他知道如果他不能查清楚这件事他根本没法去休息。自从收到Brett的来信，有一种可怕的想法一直在他的脑海中浮现，占据了他全部的头脑。

\-------------------------------------

**_如果我们真的在和格兰尼和贝拉尼进行和平谈判，为什么从来没人提起这个？_** 在他下楼和Hilary Hahn见面的时候，这个问题曾在他的脑子里轻轻飘过。

他知道自己的挚友从不撒谎，而且从他写信的措辞来看，和谈在东部边境已经广为人知。那两个敌人是苏里安最要紧的威胁，如果有机会和他们和平相处，这种消息应该早就天天挂在大家的嘴边了。

他几乎已经忘了这点违和感，直到他听到新的首席研究员（Swabendich大师）说—— ** _爆炸多么美啊，我们真应该为她增添几分柴薪_** ——当时Eddy正从他身边经过，从天窗下来去接受治疗，首席一直在抱怨。他当时突然想起来，几天前，研究人员要求大量没有正在维护护盾的音乐法师制作了很多爆炸法器，因为东部边界的骑士们遭遇了困难。

那时那种违和感一下子击中了他。

这非常不对劲，非常。

**_难道是这就是他们要撒谎阻止边境和塔楼之间的音乐法师进行联络的原因吗？_** Brett在信中告诉他的内容和塔告知他们的内容差距如此之大，令人心惊。

Eddy无法停止他的担忧。

\-------------------------------------

因此，他没有去睡觉或者洗澡，像他在连续36个小时没有睡觉之后应该做的那样。反而再次编织起了隐藏咒——这已经是十小时之内他第三次用这个咒语了，难怪他如此擅长这个——然后决定去地下看看。

他仍然非常焦虑不安，紧张地屏住呼吸，快速下楼。隐形并不代表着趟“小旅行”就完全不会被人发现。扫描咒随时可以检查他们身在何处而无需任何警告，而这次，他很可能被人发现好几个小时都不在监视范围内。

他一步不停，闯过魔法屏障走进地下室入口。那层屏障可以在有人未经许可就尝试进入地下室的时候给首席研究人员发出警告。但保护他隐身的编织闪烁了一下，吸收了警铃。他和Brett用这个魔咒闯过了许多屏障，唯一没有办法成功通过的屏障只有那扇门，塔楼的大门。

当他悄无声息地打开实验室的门时，一个得意的微笑悄悄挂上他的嘴边。在很多方面他和大家水平相差无几，但是他很清楚只有很少的人可以在隐藏咒上与他抗衡。

现在，他所要做的唯一一件事就是寻找那些不对劲的源头。

\-------------------------------------

然后他发现，好多研究人员的笔记都难以解读。那时他还没能真正理解这些人的随手涂鸦。

Eddy有四次几乎要放弃了，他已经筋疲力尽，他的朋友们可能会开始怀疑他又消失去干什么了，在他偷窥的时候有两名研究人员进来过实验室。他的心提在喉咙口砰砰跳，他的隐藏咒保护着他，在他们一回头就能看到的地方不被发现。尽管如此，在这里呆的时间越长，被抓住的风险就越高。 

但是他的偏执不会让他离开去休息。

他知道事情出了问题，这既是逻辑思维的推断，也是一种直觉的警醒。当直觉和理性罕见地达成共识的时候，他知道最好不要无视它们。

\-------------------------------------

有时候，Eddy讨厌发现真相。

他不能全部理解他看到的东西，但它们绝对不是护盾，甚至不可能是那些他从未听说过的怪异护盾。他非常确定，如果他手上的这个刻着新型爆炸咒语的法器实验品从这里被大量运往东部，那边境将发生非常非常糟糕的事情。非常非常糟糕。

恐惧在他腹中极速膨胀，他必须得告诉Brett还有她的姐姐他们得马上从战区逃跑，越快越好。但是他的信已经在几小时前和Hilary Hahn一起离开了。

没有一个字提到了他们即将面对的真正威胁。

\-------------------------------------

> 作者注：
> 
> 本章提到的音乐有：
> 
> Bach Sonata No.1. I. Adagio
> 
> Mahler Symphony No.5
> 
> 等等！:)【12】
> 
> 大部分章节都在这个长度左右，我很规律哒，在章节长度方面很明智。
> 
> 提醒大家在阅读的时候注意日期，我会按照年代的顺序来展开叙述。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】J.S. Bach: Sonata for Violin Solo No. 1 in G Minor, BWV 1001 - 1. Adagio 巴赫无伴奏g小调第一小提琴奏鸣曲，第一乐章柔板，作品号BWV1001。
> 
> 【2】原文为discretion spell 是一种可以保护人不被侦查咒探测到的咒语。
> 
> 【3】小提琴只是轻轻地滑到了柔软的床上，没有任何小提琴在这章里收到伤害，不然真的让人心梗，Sacrilegious！ : )
> 
> 【5】原文为Malher 5，升c小调第五号交响曲，是古斯塔夫·马勒的第五首交响曲作品，作于1901年至1902年。公论认为，此曲为马勒交响曲中较普及的一首，原因是在于第一乐章开头的一段小号独奏及第四乐章被用于电影《魂断威尼斯》中。全曲演奏时间约70分钟。（摘自维基百科）
> 
> 【6】原文为No communication with the outside.我实在是不知道怎么翻译流畅这句话，脑子里全是“闭关锁国”“与世隔绝”之类的词。最后翻译成“与世隔绝”了，有什么不对的话还请指正。
> 
> 【7】【8】【9】【10】【11】原文分别为Surian，Sangdih，Glanne，Bellani， Rangan，Spangel 都是作者原创的幻想世界地名。
> 
> 【12】原文为法语。Et voilà!


	4. 亲爱的Brett（你永远拥有我的信任）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这封信寄出的太早，他没能说出真正想说的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 感谢所有在上一章给我好心留言的人，这真的让我感觉非常好：），而且其中有一些人是breddy产出了许多我最爱的作品的太太，这真的很意义重大！
> 
> 我知道文章的长度并不代表你到底花了多长时间来写作，但是我保证这么写是有原因的，真正的下一章【1】会和上一章篇幅差不多。另外，对于那些问我如何在十五章内填完所有坑的人……好吧，我没法那么快XD，我修改了我的章节计划，当然可以肯定的是，十五章有点太少了，但是我不知道具体会多出多少，所以我随意地将数字设置为十七章。

#  亲爱的Brett（你永远拥有我的信任）： 

> _51年7月16日_
> 
> 我简直不敢相信你真的做到了！你竟然真的给我寄来了某封信！我的意思是，这只是一种修辞方法。从你多年前做出承诺的那天到现在，我从没有怀疑过一点对你的信任。你总是在和运气斗争，但是你看，我很庆幸这次它站在了我们这边。
> 
> 而且你TMD提醒服 _ **他们**_ 来当我们的信鸽？我敢打包票，当你面对 _ **他们**_ 的时候你一定震惊到没法张嘴说话结巴！这太酷了！！ 
> 
> 你走了之后，塔里的事情几乎没有任何变化，除了我现在得戴眼镜了。似乎我花了太多时间弯腰去看那些蝇头小字，或者就着油灯做那些芝麻大小的法器。Olaf做了一个超酷的新玩意儿，可以让小提琴的演奏舒服一点，他管它叫做肩托。幸亏有这个，连续不断的拉琴六小时后我还能少受点罪，但我几乎每天都累的要死。我们其他的朋友们也都还行-意思是他们也在旁边同样的折磨-而且高层仍然监视着我们。我正在试图让自己少闯祸，因为虽然你现在不在这人，你对我的不良影响仍然超大。哦，我和我女朋友分了，现在我们看到对方的时候总会有点尴尬，但是我想我们还是朋友。
> 
> 奇怪的是，我们还没听说过食尸鬼事件，也许他们有些之前的库存，不用我们重新再做。我也没听到任何有关和平谈判的风声-贝拉尼王国知不知道到他们的巨龙没法穿越我们的护盾？但是话说回来，高层人士并不喜欢和我们分享情报，他们只想要我们一直拉琴。 
> 
> 我也开始对永无止尽的拉琴感到厌倦了，我想我现在在梦里都会做出拉琴的手势。音乐有时候失去了意义，这件事让我有点害怕。我不想失去对旋律的爱，那是我仅剩的全部。实话说，我每天都会感觉自己的内心已经死去。你在外面的时候我真的很难开心，而且我还能透过天窗看到那些根本不知道你好存在的普拉斯人，看见他们毫无顾虑地过着他们自己的日子。我好想念外面的世界，想妈妈，想Belle，想你。你的来信给我注入了一些活下去的动力-我没开玩笑，你可别翻白眼。我迫不及待的想要再次见到你这个大傻子，当你回来的时候我可以试着给你拉西小协【2】我保证在此期间我会好好照顾自己的。保住你的小命！
> 
> PS：告诉我姐姐：当你是个狂热的钢琴家的时候，你是怎么成为一个攻击手的？就是，上战场的时候会有人推着一台钢琴跟在你后面吗？你是怎么做到的？我找到了一些你的作品，他们超棒。我为你感到骄傲，请你也好好活着！
> 
> PPS：护腕是给你的，兄弟。带上它，我做的。

* * *

**作者注** ：

开头的“亲爱的布雷特”不是这封信实际上的部分，只是章节的标题。在信件有可能被拦截的情况下，他们实际上并没有提及彼此的名字。

再次感谢大家的阅读，请等一等下一章好看剧情如何发展。我得说我正在试图提升大家的期望值（因为我得给自己一点鼓励来做的更好）。

我认为奇幻小说通常不是人们阅读Twoset同人的时候通常想看到的东西，所以我很感谢每一次点击：）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】这篇文章的结构是一篇信件一篇正文，信件一般都比较短，正文的字数几乎都是一万字左右。
> 
> 【2】西贝柳斯小提琴协奏曲，d小调小提琴协奏曲，作品47号，由让·西贝柳斯于1904年创作，1905年修订。这是他唯一的一部小提琴协奏曲。本作品交响性很强，并且独奏小提琴和管弦乐团的所有声部有平等的地位。一段加长的华彩乐段担任第一乐章发展部的角色。（摘自维基百科）


	5. 第二章: 战场纪事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战场纪事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 嗨！新的一章！我刚写完我的另一篇文。实际上我比较喜欢进度稍微超前一点，这篇文的情感太沉重了，我费了好大劲儿才接上几周前开的那篇文的思路。我已经等不及把所有的东西都分享给大家了 ：）
> 
> 我希望能在这一章里添加一些辅助类的角色，希望你们喜欢Brett的视角（以Brett 的视角写作对我来说比较容易，可以参考我的另一篇文章《为什么最好的朋友是最好的》）
> 
> 谢谢所有给我留下评论和点赞的盆友们，有反馈真的让我超开心！
> 
> 再次感谢Ria的Beta～
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 感谢菜菜帮我校对～好多点睛之笔都是她改的，笔芯！

****

#  **第** **2** **章：战场记事**

#  ****

_新苏里安历_ _48_ _年_ _-_ _秋_

随着该死的塔在身后越来越小，其他所有的东西仿佛都被放大了。赞颂着横穿首都的军队的人群，新鲜出炉的面包的香气，那些他曾经只能从塔上遥望的房屋还有风中起舞的翩跹红叶。到处都是嘈杂的声音，到处都是纷乱的色彩，这太过了，他的耳朵仿佛要炸开（过去的几年他只能听见音乐），他的视网膜仿佛被刺伤（他已经太习惯监狱里触目都是一片白朦朦）。

大街上到处都是人，不同的人，在连着六年只能看到同样的三百人之后，这几乎使他狂喜出声。当他的的视线飘过马车上坐在他身边的骑士时，他的舌尖浮起自由的甜蜜和紧随其后的苦涩回味，他知道自己正被发配前往战场。那些高大魁梧的士兵们都向他投来怀疑的目光，简直太可笑了—— ** _这样一个骨瘦如柴，带着眼镜的矮个子还有他的木头乐器怎么能帮我们赢得战争？_** ——他们只知道这个。

他试图保持笑容，摸着右耳耳钉，强迫自己不要回头。为了保持住那些逃离监牢，积极前进的错觉——再也不用爬那些地狱般的楼梯——而不是一直想着他最好的朋友正在从左边数第三扇窗户那里一直注视着他的背影，目光紧紧跟随着他直到他消失在遥远的东方。为了Eddy和自己，Brett必须坚强，他必须得保持冷静并找到办法，他保证过的。

*

  
_新苏里安历_ _48_ _年_ _-_ _冬_

自从苏里安帝国统一以来，他们就一直在打仗，和整个世界打仗。苏里安几乎在每个方向都有敌人。如果地底或者云层上有人生活，那么他们也一定是帝国的敌人。从他们国家的历史来看，这是有原因的；回首过去，每场战争都早有征兆。但是历史很无聊，他基本上就没怎么听过课。Eddy很可能知道这个，书呆子学霸Eddy。但是Brett仍然没有想出和他联系的办法，所以历史补课计划不得不推迟很久。

他们的队伍刚刚经过到达边境之前的最后一个村庄爱河谷【1】，之后只有横亘在苏里安帝国和格兰尼共和国之间的山脉伫立眼前，那里是敌军进攻的必经之路。在过去的几年里，此地战争一直处于僵局，Brett会一直呆在这里直到他们最终取得胜利或者被人打败。战争的结果对他来说并不重要，他唯一要做的事是兑现他的诺言，并且活到下一次他们见面。

在向东行进的路程中，他发现他不是唯一一个不关心战争结果的家伙。苏里安的人民群众是帝国的敌人，他们只为他们自己而战，帝国的辖区之外还有许多独立的区域。他已经几乎记不清搬来普拉斯之前的事情了——他的父母总是回避这个话题，就像他们也从不谈论音乐和战争一样——直到后来他和Eddy被抓进塔之前他再也不曾离开过首都。

在那时，他突然明白了 ** _统一_** 意味着什么。

这意味着所有屈服于帝国统治的国土都是囚徒，和音乐法师一样。这意味着某一天，有人闯进你的房屋，夺走了你的身份和自由，然后让你被迫卷入一场你不愿参与的战争。他们被告知——你现在是更伟大的存在之中的一部分——但这些土地上的领主就像些叛逆的孩子一样，根本不信任他们的新主人，而是继续保留着他们自己的意志，藏匿在首都的视线照不到的阴影处。

当他被关在那个该死的塔里，他永远都不会知道，这个国家的每个州对周边的一切抱有和帝国程度相同的厌憎。

“是的，这很疯狂，不是吗？但是，要我说的话——”

Brett眨眨眼，这家伙是——

“你TMD到底是谁？”

他的名字叫做Oliver Ledbetter，来自普拉斯附近的贵族之一。他又高又瘦，皮肤白皙，长着一头蓬乱的金发。每当他感到兴奋时，他就会把头发从额头向后推——当然他几乎总是很激动——以Brett的拙见，他还太小，不太可能是个正式骑士。但实际上，攻击型的音乐法师几乎都是刚满十八岁就被派往战场，所以他也没法判断对骑士而言这个年纪是否为时过早。他的天赋是在别人和他接触的时候用空气冲击波将对方推开，但是他超级自来熟且话痨以至于Brett知道他的能力之后忍不住大笑起来【2】。

“老兄，我永远都猜不到的。”

狂风肆虐，试图卷进他的鼻子。既然已经填饱了肚子，他便在那件厚外套里把自己缩得更深，用围巾包住下半张脸。突然，他颤抖了一下，一阵温暖从头到脚包裹住了他。

怎么回——他抬起手去触摸他的耳钉。果然，它正在燃烧散发魔力。

Brett咬住他的嘴唇，围巾后面他的笑容咧到嘴角——他最好的朋友简直是个护犊子的母鸡——如果Oliver注意到的话，在那之后，他再没说过一个字，只是一直呆坐在那里。

“我又不是外星人，Oliver，”他反驳说。

这家伙是个彻头彻尾的历史迷，他几乎根本没法对任何跟历史有关的事情保持沉默，但他同时也对那些引发他幻想的事物疯狂感兴趣，现在，他的兴趣就是音乐法师。自从听说了音乐法师的存在以来，他对于音乐法师的一切抱有极大的热情，并且一直用大量关于塔的问题淹没Brett，询问他们的魔法到底有什么原理。自从他们安营扎寨以来，问题就没停过。Brett通常来说是个善于表达的人，但只要在Oliver身边，他几乎从没成功地说出两个以上的单词，窒息在话唠的喋喋不休里。

他早就应该告诉他他们迷路了，但是Brett深受新晋小跟屁虫的折磨。都怪Eddy.

* 

_新苏里安历_ _49_ _年_ _-_ _春_

  
  


他从来都不能像他的发小那样精确地编织，细节与准确度兼顾。这就是为什么他被派来这里，而Eddy仍然在天杀的塔中。

他就只是不假思索地拉琴，充满愤怒。他的魔法展开红色的编织野蛮地在空中挥舞，横扫周围的一切，将敌人付诸火焰。他从来没有直接加入战斗，不，音乐法师太过珍贵，军队不能冒着秘密武器被流弹或剑刃轻易终结性命的风险把他们派遣到错误的位置。所以他们一直呆在这里，四个人隐蔽在岩层之上，监视着战场，安全地被保护在一重又一重由防御系音法制做的法器屏障之后。他们的敌人甚至看不到他们，他们周围的咒语可以遮挡视线——他们是苏里安帝国未知的神秘力量。他们离塔太远，魔力有所减弱，但是这不重要。

[肖斯塔科维奇第八四重奏](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGoxfQ2H3ns&feature=youtu.be)【3】的旋律越来越激烈，每当有新的压力施予琴弦，音乐法师们都会大幅晃动身体——坦克的爆炸声与骑士的尖叫声混在一起作为音乐的背景。

有人会说此时此地并非开鬃提玩笑的最佳场合，但是Brett的大脑可不赞同——他几乎想歇斯底里地大笑。在这里，他第一次杀人，战场就在他们的脚底，此时此刻他唯一能想到的事竟然是他喵的Viola joke？——Eddy永远不会让他失望。他的眼角积累了一些泪水，他有点开始憎恨自己了，运弓时用上了比实际所需要大得多的力气。一阵红色的火光炸开了一个格兰尼士兵，红色的光带在在消散于空气中前吞噬了血液。

音乐多么美丽，战争多么丑陋。

*

_新苏里安历_ _49_ _年_ _-_ _秋_

时间过得太快了，能证明他来到边境已经足足一年的，只有与日俱增的需要他照顾的人和他对战斗的疲倦。当然，每天都有其他的音乐法师和他一起拉琴，但是早在十年前他们就在该死的塔里认识了。不过，十二个月前，当那些骑士，厨师，技术人员和他们一次爬上同一架马车时，他们还是陌生人，如今却是相识已久的战友了。现在有些人像Oliver一样，比如说Melany——这个厨师发现Brett特别喜欢她的小甜点后每次都对他眨眼然后偷偷给他双份——还有Kernold将军，Brett最开始只是因为他代表着令人鄙视的权威而讨厌他，但后来他赢得了Brett的尊重，因为他为人公正且十分关心自己的士兵。

他还没能找到打破究极规则的办法，但是他始终不曾忘记。每当他的目光转向西方，他都会摸摸自己的耳钉，并再次坚定自己的决心。

这事儿很蠢——他知道，但他永远不会承认他在这么做——但是每当有新的法器被送来战区时，他总是想要在数十件之中找出Eddy做的那些。他会坐到深夜，背靠着成堆木箱，手指抚过宝石上的重重痕迹，感受那些音符，然后试图猜测哪一个他的挚友手中完成的。有时候他甚至会取下自己的耳钉——心跳得飞快——在他以为他摸到与之相配的另一只的时候。

他以为自己很谨慎，没人注意到这个。但是在那样一个夜晚之后，正式分发法器的早上，当Brett和所有人打架只为了得到他认定的那个法器时，Sophie拦住了一个因为被他粗鲁地推到一边而发怒的骑士。

“没关系的，让他去吧，他只是想要他丈夫做的那个。”

“他TMD才不是我的——”他停下来，翻了个白眼。“说真的，你们从来没有过最好的朋友吗？为什么这个笑话能活到今天？？”

“因为你一直对它反应强烈，这就很有趣，”Elise轻声笑了，当时她正在Hyung旁边清洗她的大号（tuba）。“你应该像Eddy一样不管它。”

“他之所以能不管不顾是因为他有女朋友了，所以他当然不在乎别人怎么开玩笑。但是如果我未来的人生伴侣坚信我 ** _真的_** TMD在和Eddy约会，而只是因为你们自以为很幽默，然后我错失了和她在一起的机会，啊哈？”

那时，一个骑士瞪着他，拍了拍他的肩膀——差点把他推倒在打开的箱子里。

“你当时以为你会在哪里遇到你的女孩？你当时就像个养在深塔的少女一样！不过也许你能在这里找到不少好机会，我认识不少女骑士认为你们这些用小胳膊小腿制造音乐的音乐法师很辣，我可以帮你传话哦～”

“别，你会让他老公嫉妒的！”Dave大喊大叫着说。

三四个人笑的头都撞在一起了，Brett最后也没忍住加入了笑声中。

*

从那之后发生了一些变化，这很微妙，但是Oliver不是唯一一个会和音乐法师一起吃饭的骑士了。除了Kernold将军，其他人也开始在他们早上穿过营地的时候和他们打招呼。Engelberta甚至在一个夜里走私了不少爱河谷的威士忌之后，偷偷试着吹了Elise的大号。那天夜里，骑士们和音乐法师们都沉浸在那天早上取得的巨大胜利之中，几乎都喝高了。

一位骑士的天赋是让将图像投映在火焰之中，而在Engelberta的音乐尝试和即兴的火焰剧院之间，到处都是欢声笑语。Oliver坐在Brett旁边，即使是被那些骑士们再次拿他开涮的时候也没什么反应，即使他们就在他的耳边这么做。他只是在适当的时候点点头。

“你知道的，他们实际上有点害怕你们的能力，”Oliver毫无征兆地用这样一句话来结尾，在慷慨激昂发表了一半有关格兰尼工业革命的演讲之后。

“真的？尽管他们刚刚才通过一再指出我们的胳膊有多么虚弱，而且缺乏战斗技巧来度过了这么一段愉快的时光？”Brett扬起眉毛，把目光从变幻着表演出一个质朴故事的橘色红色火光中移开，转到自己身边的男孩脸上。

他下巴上长了些痘痘，并且迫切的需要理发——青春期时Eddy抱怨自己皮肤不好还有头发油腻的景象和眼前的现实重叠了。他摸了摸耳钉，眨眨眼，那景象渐渐消失，只留下浓浓的思乡之情。风吹动火焰，让他打了个激灵。不管什么季节，这儿总是多风。

“是的他们没错，”Oliver喋喋不休。“不过即使我我的身体素质远比你优越，那又如何。精妙又奇特的是你的魔法而非你的身体。他们过去不喜欢我花那么多时间呆在你身边不是？那是出于恐惧而不是怨恨。你得明白，从外人的角度来看，你们的魔法太令人恐惧，我们以前从未听说过有人可以做到你们所做的事情，只要十个你们这样的人聚在一起就能完全逆转一场战争的胜利，而你们甚至不用碰到敌人。你们看起来甚至可能是某种超人，”就在Brett开始担心他会不会说话说到断气的的时候，Oliver终于换了一口气，“但是自从之前的那一幕发生之后；你和其他的音乐法师们，你们在开玩笑，在谈论你们的爱人，最好的朋友，还有没找到女朋友之类的事……我认为这让他们意识到你们也只是普通人，不管拥有多么强大的魔法力量。我是说，至少我是这么分析的，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得你想太多，”他翻了个白眼。

尽管Elise一贯非常害羞，但她却对Engelberta憋的通红的脸大笑不止，笑得眼泪都出来了。尽管Sophie看着火中那些画面的眼神有些不以为然，但她的笑容是温暖的。

*

_新苏里安历_ _50_ _年_ _-_ _夏_

  
  


“Bretty！上帝啊，都这么久了。我很想说从上次见你之后你长高了不少，但是……”

当他再次见到Belle的时候，他不能控制住胸口爆炸的喜悦，以至于渐渐陷入恐慌。有时候，他都已经忘记了，她是他和Eddy共同的大姐姐，他们俩都是听着他的演奏长大的——她是个相当酷的长姐，无论什么事都知道的比他们多。对Eddy来说那非常糟糕，分离五年之久后，他终于能再次见到姐姐，然而就在他们刚刚重逢之后，她就被派往战场了。他的发小哭了一整夜。那一夜，他们做了第二个承诺—— ** _我们会找到她的，_** ** _Eddy_** ** _。我保证，我们会再次找到她_** ——这是他们那一连串誓言中的第二个。

不过，他们没时间庆祝团圆。Belle的小队被紧急派往他们的营地，是因为战斗中有两只龙穿过边境进入了山谷。而其他的音乐法师都在忙着拦截坦克和向南进发的那条龙。解决另一条在营地上方低空盘旋的龙是他和Belle的任务。他们必须一直拖住那条龙直到援军到达。之后她抓住键盘，将带子挂在肩上，从战车上跳下，一路跑下山脚。

“古典乐还是实验乐？”

“你还记得你在跟是谁说话吗？”他嘟囔了一声，已经把小提琴架在肩上，无视了她的话—— ** _哦，是哦，纯血的古典星人_** ** _Brett_** ——他得承受着独自面对一条龙的压力，没办法接下她的话。这个夏天火烤一般炎热，他的手心全是汗水，四周的一切都反射着强烈的光线。Belle迅速放好键盘，冲他得意一笑。

“这是我弟弟做的。”

“蛤？”

“你的耳钉。”

“哦。是的，”尽管压力不减，他还是用手指摩挲了一下耳钉，微笑着。“但是也许我们应该在阻止这条龙烧掉军队之后再谈论宝石比较好。”

“ [克鲁采奏鸣曲？](https://youtu.be/COGcCBJAC6I)【3】第一乐章可能就足够了，但做好演奏全篇的准备。别让你的编织切成一段一段的，它们会被龙鳞挡在外面。试着让它们粘稠一点，收成一束，去鞭打和诱捕敌人。”

她是如此镇定并且有条理，让人很容易跟上她的领导。随着她沉稳的心态冷静下来后，他的手指不再发抖，呼吸也是。他感觉自己仿佛重新变成了一个小孩，为她在钢琴上跳动的手指赞叹不已。她的编织（是比Eddy深一些的暗蓝色）引领着他红色的魔法飞上天空，交织在一起，随着音符的加入而越来越强劲。

然后，野蛮的部分开始了。

编织疾驰而过，不惧熊熊烈焰，舞动，飘散，在巨龙陷入怒火之前吸引着它的注意——激情之下，Brett深红的魔力比以往任何时候都要鲜红。他如同疯子一般任由自己的魔力肆意迸裂，闭上双眼淹没在旋律的海洋里。他的耳钉所能触及的肌肤都如被灼烧。

*

他们必须演奏整篇乐曲。

但是他们赢了。

就靠他们两个。

*

_新苏里安历_ _50_ _年_ _-_ _秋_

在长达数周的两次大战之间的一段休战期中，他第一次和Hilary Hahn说了话，那时他们刚战胜那条龙不久。她来到这里是为了给Belle和他颁发奖章，以奖励他们克服困难险阻消灭了那条龙。Kernold将军在全军面前发表了一篇长长的演讲，详细介绍了他们的勇敢多么令人印象深刻，多么值得被人铭记。他们怎么能记住这个？他很想知道将军是否能意识到这件事如此荒谬。除了军队和音乐法师自身，没有任何人知道他们的存在，这个成就将会传进谁的耳朵？奖章对他来说就是一坨垃圾，他不是因为勇敢而获胜，他和那条龙拼死相搏只是因为他想活下去。

在这次袭击中，很多苏里安人失去了他们的生命，所有的一切都太不合常理。从其他骑士的表情来看，他不是唯一一个这么想的人。Engelberta平日里黝黑的脸一片惨白，而Oliver嘴唇抿的如此之紧，以至于失去了血色。

庆典的闹剧结束后，他试图回去睡觉。那原本应该很容易，真的，他实在是太疲倦了。然而他却在床单上辗转反侧，试图让自己的呼吸合上同一个帐篷里躺在他身旁的Hyug的鼾声。他内心翻滚的情绪拒绝休息，每当他快要陷入昏睡，汹涌的情绪总会唤起愤怒或者孤独的火花。

于是他放弃了，戴上眼镜走了出去。没有离营地很远，但是足够远到可以给他的内心一点点平静。他们的营地周边再也没有郁郁葱葱的树林，这里见证了数十年的战争，大部分树木都已毁于战火之中。尽管有凉风从山谷中吹来，夏日的余温仍然笼罩着这个秋夜之下的营地。

他还是很生气，对这种虚伪的褒奖而怒火冲天，所有的一切都装模作样，虚伪至极。在他被迫与自己最好的朋友失去联系之后，在他十二岁就被迫和家人分开之后，再假装他是个自愿守护在这里的英雄。更让他生气的是，竟然是在这样可笑的表彰会上，他遇到了自己少年时期的偶像。

因为抛开一切来说，Hilary Hahn在他脖子上挂上奖章，知道他的存在，还和他说了话的事实仍然让他内心的一部分欢呼雀跃。他很久之前在塔上远远地见过她，那时他一直死死地抓着Eddy的胳膊，他的朋友在之后的几天里一直都在抱怨那些淤青。但是他在矛盾的情感中迷失了，他知道人们从小到大的偶像很难完全符合他们长期以来的期望，但他还是忍不住沉浸在失望的情绪里，紧紧地咬着下唇。

_她也是个音乐法师，她怎么能意识不到这些骗局？她怎么可能赞同将孩童从家中掠走，怎么可能支持那些监视和保密行为？_

这让他深受其扰。这让他非常困惑，而Brett是一个简单的人，当有什么事情让他感到困惑时，他会想要摆脱它。他看着自己的手指，皱着眉头，看着指尖上的茧子一年一年越积越厚。他仍然记得自己年少时想成为的那种模样。

一股冲动挟住了他的身体，而他没有与之抗争。走向营地，径直走到的帐篷前面才停下，那个保镖眯缝着眼睛盯着他，在他的大脑警告他这实在是个馊主意之前，保镖的眼神并没能使他回头。

“哈恩法师。”

音乐法师并没有睡觉，因为她只用了几秒钟就从帐篷里走了出来，小提琴在她的手指间摇摇晃晃地挂着——也许她正在练习隐藏咒。她抬起一只手放在了警卫绷紧的二头肌上。

“哦你好，Brett Yang？你来了正好，我实际上想和你谈谈。你有什么事吗？”

希拉里·哈恩（Hilary Hahn）温柔地向他微笑，他的大脑短路了。 

“我-嗯-”他含糊地想起他本来应该生气的原因，但是那些话都从嘴边溜走了。

山脉在月色中闪着银光，整个营地只有他们三个醒着。随着沉默的蔓延，高级法师担心地抬起了眉毛。

“您可以给我签个名吗？” 他终于脱口而出

*

甚至没有嘲笑他，只是拿出一支笔—— ** _你没给我能签名的东西_** ——她意识到。由于他是个傻瓜，他没能抓住这个机会来告诉她自己实际上并不是来要签名的，而是说—— ** _请让我回去拿我的琴盒_** ——然后他的脚自动把他带回了帐篷，拿起他的琴盒，又回到她的身边。

他看着她给他签名，优雅的手指在琴盒上移动。

“你真的相信所有这些废话吗？” 他终于开口询问。 

她没有要求他解释，但她的笑容更深了。

“你明天想和我一起练琴吗？”

他点了点头。

*

自从上一次见到有人编织隐藏咒，时间已经过去了很多年。魔咒在他们周围最后闪烁了一下，当他意识到自己宁愿看到蓝色而不是她金色的魔力时，他的胸口为他最好的朋友感到一阵锥心的刺痛。

屏蔽了监视者的试听之后，他开始听她的故事，然后他知道了，她和他们一样。一个女孩被从父母那里绑走，只是同样的另一个音乐法师的故事，战争中一点不起眼的失踪。她只是他们所有人都更优秀罢了。

*

他为自己的社交能力感到羞耻，直到数周之后他才能和她正常说话而不是结结巴巴，几个月之后才敢直视她的眼睛，几个季度之后才成功地习惯于用她的名字称呼她。一年之后他才敢称她为自己的朋友——在他听说她即将返回普拉斯的时候。彼时，他决定冒险请她捎一封信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 等等【5】。粗长的一章～，以补偿信件的短小。希望它给那些无聊的人提供了可以一读的消遣材料:)
> 
> 我仔细选择了乐曲，以使它们不仅与咒语匹配，而且与我在写的内容情绪相合，所以请点开它们看看吧。
> 
> 由于写信很快，下一章应该会在周六发布。再次强调一下，如果你觉得内容很迷惑的话，请再看看日期～
> 
> 还有一点没有写明，但是谨慎起见，我还是在这里写出来：Brett出生于新苏里安历30年的3月，而Eddy出生于31年三月。我保持了和现实相同的年龄差。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】 Ihedge 地名
> 
> 【2】 原文提到His gift was to push away people who touched him with a blast of air, but he was so chatty and clingy it had made Brett crack up when he learned about it. 这里应该是英语中的双关语push away people有物理上的推开和拒人千里之外双重意思，所以Brett知道这么自来熟的人能力竟然是把别人推开之后会笑个不停。（感谢菜菜的校对，这里我根本没读出来hhhhh）
> 
> 【3】 肖斯塔科维奇第八弦乐四重奏1960年7月12日至14日，肖斯塔科维奇在不情愿地加入共产党后不久，在东德的小镇戈里施用三天时间创作了这首弦乐四重奏。当时他在为一部苏联和东德合制的电影《五天五夜》配乐，电影的主题是二战时的德累斯顿轰炸。乐谱题注为“献给法西斯主义和战争的受害者”，肖斯塔科维奇的儿子马克西姆认为这是面向所有极权主义的受害者，而其女儿加莉娜称此曲是父亲为自己所写，出版的题注是官方强行所加。肖斯塔科维奇的好友列别金斯基则称，肖斯塔科维奇将这个作品视为他的墓志铭，并且曾计划自杀。  
> 鲍罗丁弦乐四重奏记录了在肖斯塔科维奇的住处演奏此曲的经历，“鲍罗丁弦乐四重奏希望得到作曲家本人的评价，但是肖斯塔科维奇听到倾注了个人情感的作品被美丽地演绎出来，激动不已，掩面哭泣。演奏家们在曲毕后默默收起乐器，安静离开。”（摘自维基百科）
> 
> 【4】 贝多芬第九小提琴奏鸣曲第9小提琴奏鸣曲，作品47，别称《克鲁采奏鸣曲》（法语：Sonate à Kreutzer），是路德维希·范·贝多芬于1802年至1803年间创作的小提琴奏鸣曲，发表于1805年。贝多芬并未给这部作品定调，但它通常被称为A大调第9小提琴奏鸣曲。  
> 克鲁采奏鸣曲以其所需的小提琴演奏技巧、深沉热烈的感情和近四十分钟的演奏时长而闻名。作品中所蕴涵的感情丰富，第一乐章所表达的是愤怒，而第二乐章是沉思的，第三乐章则表现出欢乐蓬勃的气氛。（摘自维基百科）
> 
> 【5】原文为法语。


	6. 亲爱的Eddy（我很担心你）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 嗨！这是我答应你们写的下一封信。
> 
> 这封信中包含了更多情节（我保证它们真的推动了情节的发展）XD
> 
> 谢谢大家对上一章的评论：）这让我真的很高兴，因为我非常喜欢写这个故事，而且确实花了很多精力（我能梦一个更多点赞和评论嘛）
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 感谢菜菜帮我beta，这篇文超有趣，希望大家能够喜欢它（我也能求一个评论和点赞嘛）

****

#  **亲爱的Eddy（我很担心你）**

#  ****

> 51年8月30日
> 
> 首先，你还好吗？
> 
> 我花了一段时间来猜测你给我的护腕是干什么用的，显然你认为无需在信中添加任何说明。起初我以为这是个玩笑，我很想说“这是个整蛊玩具吗？我这辈子都没被搞得这么焦虑过？”我一开始没意识到那焦虑不是真的源于我自己，直到我开始怀疑“也许这是他整日焦虑时候的感受”我才意识到这也许才是它的用处。这件法器可以让我直接感受到你的情绪吗？如果这是真的，老天，你太强了！那会是友谊手链【1】的（究极）进化版。我之前从没听说过任何这样的东西。
> 
> 但是我现在真TMD为你担心，因为只有一次你没有在焦虑，那时候你在恐惧。如果你受伤了我能感觉到吗？我不知道你怎么样了，你的来信里也没有提什么严重的事儿。但是如果你还是这么焦虑，而且你的法术同时继续生效，那么你会感觉到我的焦虑比你现在的焦虑更严重，我可能会因为咱们两个人的焦虑而生病。
> 
> 至少，我觉得你不用为我的生命而担心。我简直不敢相信我会在战场上说这个话，但实际上我现在很无聊。几周后，在山谷中心将会举行一场和谈。所以双方暂时停火了，其他的音乐法师和我一样，在这此期间无事可做。而且，可能是我们离开那个该诅咒的塔楼太久的缘故，我们的魔法不断变得越来越弱。这段时间我们方队的骑士经常被派去解决边境那些领主的纠纷，由于他们不知道音乐法师的存在，我们只能一天天地呆在营地长毛。你认识的每个人都过的还行，差不多吧。至少他们还活着，也没有受伤。
> 
> 你知道吗，显然，只要皇帝稍不关注，那些地区就在互相打仗。我不记得我们的历史课里讲过这些东西，不过也许你记得。我敢打赌我现在知道得比你多了。我在这有个朋友，你真应该见见他，他是个超级大书呆子。如果你们见到彼此，一定会说个不停。他超爱阴谋论，实际上听他讲话很有趣，他对“皇帝为了让国家保持团结而策划了整场战争”的阴谋论始终半疑半信。
> 
> 我现在已经重读了你的信大概不下十二次（顺便一提，一张旧乐谱的背面？当你给你最好的朋友写信的时候，你甚至都不费心找张好纸吗？）。这是过去一个月以来唯一一件让人兴奋的事情了。我不是真的在抱怨，毕竟至少现在没人在送死。说到死亡，我们可能收到了相当多的法器，但是这些东西不起作用，尸体还是不停转化转化成食尸鬼，很可能是这里与恶毒的塔之间的交流出了问题（我的骂人话快不够用了，今天真该要本字典来【2】）。
> 
> 我们现在必须得烧掉所有被害者的尸体来防止食尸鬼蔓延。虽然不只我们这么做，我们已经看到，在山谷的另一侧，格兰尼和贝拉尼的士兵在做同样的事。有时候我经常会忘记，我们是在和活生生的人类作战。他们已经被贴上“敌人”的标签太长时间，以至于在我的脑海中面目全非。我觉得这样可能会更好，不然我很可能没办法再拿起我的小提琴。有时候，当我自欺欺人地认为你是在创造美好的事物并且保护国民的时候，我甚至有点嫉妒你。可现在我知道你每天都在过什么样的日子，哎，咱俩都没好到哪里去。
> 
> 至于我如何说服我们的信鸽（上帝，我不敢相信我会这么描述他们，当我读这封信的时候实际上笑得很大声），他们对于帮助我们这件事非常热情，而且我和他们已经认识一年，可以很放心地说我们现在是非常好的朋友了。所以毫不夸张，我可以直接拜托他们帮忙。我不能完全肯定我知道为什么，但是他们告诉我他们很喜欢咱俩，所以，对，至少这对我们很有帮助。我如何和他们交上朋友的故事其实很丢人，当我回普拉斯的时候我会亲口和你讲，随便你怎么笑话我，所以你最好也做好准备，我等不及也听你讲讲类似的尴尬小故事。顺便，他们对你的护腕印象深刻，告诉我说他们非常震惊有人能在这么年轻的时候做出一件这样的物品。
> 
> 如果你可以在下一次来信的时候寄给我一个肩托，就是你在上一封信里提到的那种，我将不胜感激。我觉得我非常需要它，和三年前相比，我需要拉两倍时间的琴才能做到三年前轻松做到的事。
> 
> 该死的，照顾好你自己！你告诉过我你会的，但是即使在我写信的时候，我也能感觉到你的焦虑压迫着我的胸口。我知道我离你太远，但是如果有任何我能做的事会让你感觉好些的话，请告诉我，我都会尽力去做，任何事都行。
> 
> PS：不，我不会推着一架笨重的大钢琴上战场，我在塔里就研究了新的键盘，它更小，更轻，还有一根背带，因此我可以随身携带，你不记得我那时候在组装它吗？而且请丢掉那些旧的东西，我走之后写的许多新作品比之前的那些试验品好得多。顺便说一句，你给你最好的朋友做的耳钉和护腕都很好，我也为你感到骄傲。我很想念你，我的弟弟，希望近来的休战意味着我们很快就能返回普拉斯，也许还能再见到妈妈。爱你，你的姐姐。

================

> **作者注：**
> 
> 这就是啦～下一章会着重介绍他们在塔里度过的那些年，所以最后给大家看一些BAE的互动摘录（我最开始写的是“简短摘录”，然后才意识到它可能会和这封信一样长）：
> 
> 他的发小总是想得太多——也许这是成为防御性音乐法师的前提——他经常沉浸于自己的想法数小时，然后说出一些无厘头的对话。也许这就是那个他揍了的女孩所说的“无聊”。但Brett不认为这有一丝一毫的无聊。
> 
> “为什么人们开心的时候总是拉起衣领来遮住自己的笑容【3】？我发现很多人都这么做，你也一直这样。是不是因为也许我们觉得表现出快乐的态度很容易被攻击？就像我们很容易被人利用似的？哦或许是因为我们想要有所保留，因为毫不掩饰的欢笑太过于亲密，因为它展示出来太多……”
> 
> 那时，Eddy满怀期待地看着他，仿佛他真的在等Brett对此发表一些补充说明。
> 
> “大概吧。我不知道，老兄，”他想嘲笑他，但他今晚很高兴，所以他没有。
> 
> 只要不陷入焦虑，他最好的朋友就会自由地陷入思维深处，而他只会倾听并且不时点头，在没听懂的时候也假装理解。那正是他现在正在做的事情，向后靠在厨房的墙上，琴盒在他碰不到的那边。他任由Eddy在他身边自言自语，出神地想着一切，他的嗓音涤荡了他的思绪，亲密的感觉驱走他所有的紧张——那些被师傅们和塔施加在他身上的层层重压。
> 
> “兄弟你该回宿舍了，你不应该在厨房里睡觉，”Eddy在凌晨三点把他摇醒。
> 
> Brett昏昏欲睡地点了点头，半梦半醒地走向他的床，摔在床单上之后才注意到，有保暖的魔法和不久前Eddy留在他身上的隐藏咒交织在一起。他笑了。那个女孩就该挨揍，防御系音乐法师最好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】友谊手链（Friendship bracelet）是一种很流行的饰品，用彩色的绳子亲手编成，小学的时候我也玩过hhhh
> 
> 【2】在上一封信里Brett提到说，每当他要写到塔的时候，都会在前面加一个消极的形容词。原作者指出她写作的时候是开了一个同义词词典在旁边的，但文中Brett显然没有那个条件。（所以Brett的敏感词词库还是很庞大的嘛hhhh）
> 
> 【3】菜菜指出Brett确实经常在视频里这么做，我就回头去找了找，结果还真不少（不过更多的是惊恐的时候，interesting）所以怎么在AO3上放图片？？？


	7. 第三章: 保持旋律

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们试图将他们分开。而这永远不会成功。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 大家好呀，新的一章～里面有一些色气的描写，很容易发现。从“好吧，我们才现在就做。”到星号（*）之后结束。  
> 感谢所有发表评论的人，我喜欢和你们互动：） 
> 
> 再次感谢Ria，为你如此有效的beta～
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 感谢菜菜帮我beta，这篇翻译没有她的帮助真的会逊色良多。把所有的小花花都送给你～

# 第三章：保持旋律

# 

_新苏里安历第_ _45_ _年_ _-_ _春_

*Hilary Hahn【1】*

她知道自己在慢慢失去它。她能感觉到它在她的指尖毫无征兆地消逝，就在一次如何在迎击敌人时偏织护盾的练习当中。但是她过于忙乱，无暇他顾。这么多人需要被保护，这么多敌人需要被打败。她的手移动到[勃拉姆斯小提琴协奏曲](https://youtu.be/UFl9xuYP5T8)之上，无论是深沉的慢板还是高亢的快板，她都能做的很好。她几乎忘记了自己身后还有一整个乐团。

它持续向上，向上，再向上。魔法随着音乐渐渐构建成形。音乐越来越快，魔法也随之越来越强大。金色的光带从她的琴声中飞起，随着她试图赋予勃小协以生命而渐渐丰富，永不停止。她的魔法独自攀升，或者和乐团的魔法相互交织，沿塔楼的高墙扶摇而上，最后一次闪光，然后汇入了塔顶贮存的纯净能量中。

她能感觉到它，那些丢失的旋律。那一刻，她本应感觉到心中的火花，在胸腔深处突然爆发的情绪，以及不由自主在唇边绽放的微笑。但是什么也没发生，她的琴声不过只是魔法而已，她知道在这场演奏中她不可能再找回丢失的旋律。在这样一场浩劫中，这件事根本无关紧要，只要她把魔法完成好，没人会注意到她的心思已经不在这里了。她金色的光带不断编织咒语，他们会获得胜利。

但是，当爆炸在城市上空响起时，她没有一丝一毫胜利的感觉，40分钟的能量积累打倒了威胁普拉斯的巨龙。她甚至还没放下弓，就听见楼下的歌手们开始唱起垂怜经（Kirie of the [Bach Mass](https://youtu.be/7F7TVM8m95Y)）。【3】针对首都的威胁既然已经暂告结束，他们便又开始为修复刚才遭到巨龙破坏的护盾注入新的魔法。音乐声一刻也没有停止—— ** _但是谁在乎旋律呢？_**

乐团在身后欢呼，Omon大师像个骄傲的父亲一样看着她微笑——事实也相差不远，正是他将她抚养成人。她仍然微笑着，向乐团致谢，礼貌地点着头。

她迫不及待想要离开，一个人呆着，为自己编织出一个私密的空间，融入丈夫的怀抱。

*Hilary Hahn*

当她第一次被派往南部战区，她只是个十七岁并且为音乐痴迷的女孩儿。高层人士非常害怕她出什么意外，于是指派骑士Arne Beck贴身保护她。

当然，这也是Omon大师的请求。保护她，因为她是如此的珍贵。

她喜欢这个骑士，他并不健谈，也不是最有趣的男人（他的能力是让花朵盛开。），但他坚定而诚恳，在她意识到之前，这个男人已经成为了她生命的支柱。直到Arne向她坦言他爱上了她之后，她才知道他还应该向上级汇报她所做的一切事。

她没有生他的气，她一辈子都在做塔要求她做的事情，他也没什么不同。 

在南部边境的一个小湖边，一位不知道他们身份的牧师作为见证，他们秘密结婚了。

*Hilary Hahn*

“你觉得这次他们会告诉人民些什么来解释那场一击打倒巨龙的金色大爆炸？”她叹了口气，“我真的很想知道谎言能持续多久……”

“你知道你不该在这里说这种话，”Arne在她耳边悄声说，“即使你是Hilary Hahn。”

她耸了耸肩，她一直表现完美，从不大声说话，也不在明面上对他们告诉她的话表示质疑，有时候她开始觉得自己已经老了——她为自己所做的唯一一件事就是嫁给了她身边的男人。无论如何，随着战争的进行，他们没法舍弃她，现存的音乐法师太少了，（像她这样出众的更是万里无一）。

值夜维护护盾的音乐法师仍在演奏弥撒，即使她从塔楼爬下，声音也未曾减弱。

“你知道我应该立刻去往下一个地方，还是有点时间休息一下吗？”

“你可能有几个小时休息的时间，但恐怕我们得在黎明前开始赶路，他们想让你赶回东部边境。”

他的手碰了碰她的胳膊肘，这个手势非常小，足以让其他任何人认为这只是个偶然。但它暗含着的隐秘安抚立刻使她的嘴角露出微笑。

“我们应该吃点东西。”

“Hahn大法师，”他说。“现在是半夜。厨房已经关门了。”

“拜托嘛，”她看着他那张严肃的脸咯咯笑了，“我很确定厨房不会禁止我们进入，而且我好饿。让我来给咱们做点什么东西吃。”

他叹了口气，摸了摸鼻子，她知道自己赢了️。

“不，我会给你做的。你站在一边休息就行了。”

*Hilary Hahn*

他们没能吃上饭。

在她还没有碰到厨房的大门时，她听到了鸟鸣声，或者——是谁在拉小提琴吗？那声音时断时续，最后归于寂静。有谁会在在这里施隐藏咒，在半夜的厨房中间？

她把左手放在Arne的手臂上，阻止他闯入厨房。她将门推到刚好可以探身进去的程度，却什么都没看见。当她意识到这一定是出于隐藏咒的时候，眉毛跳了一下。这个咒语有点生疏，以至于声音片段泄漏，让她听到两把小提琴的琴声，这让她差点大声笑起来。难道真的有两个小法师凌晨两点不睡觉只是为了练琴？ ** _还是在厨房里？_**

她不想贸然打断，或者吓到他们，所以她只呆了一会，试图通过断断续续的音乐片段认出他们演奏的曲子。

突然，魔法失效了，但是躲在它后面的男孩们还没意识到，在这曲二重奏中，他们全身心地凝视对方，或是看着自己的手指，无暇他顾。这两个孩子大约十五岁，他们的黑发黑瞳，还有颇具特征的五官轮廓让她意识到他们是洛安【4】人。

“那是萨拉萨蒂的纳瓦拉（[Sarasate的Navarra](https://youtu.be/szZVFpZGnXs)）【5】”，她向后倾斜，对丈夫轻声说。她早就应该猜到的——那些鸟鸣一般的琴声。

在他们的演奏中，有某些东西吸引了她的注意力，这让她屏住呼吸，并且情不自禁地露出了微笑。这东西存在于他们在弦轴松了时坦率的咧嘴一笑中，存在于他们走音时爆发出的大笑中，存在于这两个孩子共同尝试着拉奏一首乐曲时真挚的喜悦中，存在于琴弓在弦上磕磕绊绊时他们那无法控制的大笑中。

琴声中没有光带编织。就只是享受音乐，没有魔法。

她此前从未见过音乐法师只是为了拉琴而拉琴……她想不起来有人那样做。

她感觉到它如同溯流而回的溪水一般，填补了一切空白，洗涤了她的一切疲惫。她身心放松，身体的每个部位都为了它被调动起来，像在欢迎思念已久的老朋友。她的手指轻轻律动，她的双眼移向了Arne手中的琴盒。

她想 _拉琴。_

*BAE*

“F**k！Eddy，咒语失效了！”

他们惊慌地看着对方，跑到门口，手中仍握着小提琴。大厅里空无一人，只有两个身影远远地走下楼梯。较小的那个身影向他们转过头，朝着他们的方向微笑。

“Holy——是Hilary Hahn！老天，是Hilary Hahn！”Brett开始喘不上气。“Dude，我觉得她在看着我们！”

“不，她没有。”

“不，不，我发誓，她就是在看！她甚至冲我们笑了！哦，上帝-你觉得她有听到我们吗？”

“Bro，你抓疼我了。”

“ Eddy， _她刚刚看着我们！_ _”_

“如果她那样做了，那么我们将会有大麻烦，我们本来不该在一起玩了，还记得吗？特别是在深更半夜。来吧，我们该回去睡觉了。”

他的迷弟发小仍然紧抓着他的胳膊，他只好扒开他的手，然后牵着他的手腕把他拉回到琴盒那边。

当Brett设法摆脱了Hilary Hahn 是不是在看我的错觉时，Eddy已经重新编织好了隐藏咒，这可以使他们在不引起任何麻烦的情况下返回自己的宿舍。几分钟的德彪西小提琴奏鸣曲（[Debussy小提琴奏鸣曲](https://youtu.be/6p1HDpf48Tg)）【6】足以让他蓝色的光带分解成包裹在他们身上的魔法。

“纳瓦拉真是一首有趣的曲子，”他在他的朋友将乐器放回琴盒的时候说，“下一次我们应该把Alex也叫来弹钢琴，这样我们能按照这首曲子原本的编排来演奏了。”

“在此之前，我们需要更多练习，”Eddy哼了一声，“而且当我们和Alex分隔两处，你怎么提议让我们一起演奏？他总不能带着钢琴来厨房吧？”

“我们会想出办法的，我们总能想到办法。”

“我很欣赏你的乐观。”

“Well，他们这次仍然没法把咱俩分开，所以……”

“是的。这倒是。我想我们会继续在上层人士的屁股底下苟且偷生，Hey。”

*BAE*

在发现厨房这个绝妙的场地之前，他们已经经历了多次关禁闭，其他严厉的惩罚，以及无数次对于增强隐藏咒的失败尝试。因为他们已经被分类，所以这是唯一一个他们偷偷溜出来见面却不会被发现的地方——也许是因为没有人能猜到两个十几岁的男孩会在那里偷偷练琴。

这不是针对他们，真的，他们知道这一点。这只是塔中的规定，防御型，攻击型，还有未分类的年幼音乐法师不被允许彼此交谈。但是自从几周前Brett被分类到攻击型音乐法师之后，他们几乎 ** _每晚_** 都在尝试见面。因为他们觉得这条规矩很愚蠢，因为他们仍然想要一起演奏乐曲，因为他们是最好的朋友，因为他们永远不会在被命令分离之后安静地听话，更别说他们还共处同一个屋檐之下。

当他们终于第一次躲藏在厨房的桌子底下，他们对高层无法将他们分开的事实笑的如此开怀。他们无法理解其他所有孩子是如何 ** _顺从_** 的。即使一年后Eddy被分进防御型音乐法师，他们之间的友谊也没有发生任何改变。这里大多数青少年都是在十二到十四岁之间被带进塔的，他们已经在一起成长了好几年，直到十五岁被分类成两部分。Brett和Eddy曾经以为每个人都会像他们一样，偷偷躲避监视来见自己被迫分离的朋友，寻找规则中间的漏洞。但是大多数这里的孩子都对他们被告知的一切 ** _深信不疑_** 。这让他俩很迷惑。

*Brett Yang*

_新苏里安历_ _46_ _年_ _——_ _晚冬_

“来吧，别像个防御型一样。”那个女孩在Brett对她说 ** _不_** 之前说了不下五次这句话。

她十八岁了，很快就要被派往战场，她本是Brett的导师，可却不断提议要他和自己来一场对决。他每一次拒绝时—— ** _这很愚蠢，而且你们两个都会受伤，她上前线不是为了和其他的音乐法师打仗，而是要和他们一起工作_** ——Eddy的声音都会在他的脑海中响起。

“防御型音乐法师怎么了？” 他皱起眉头，忍着握拳的冲动。

“每个人都知道他们很无聊。”

“你是白痴吗？”他生气地反驳，忍无可忍地握紧了拳头。“在被分到防御性之后，他们还是原来的他们，我一点也不觉得每天不间断地拉琴保护别人就意味着他们很无聊。你只是在嫉妒罢了，因为你知道你这辈子永远都不可能变得像他们一样聪明。”

“呸。你总是偷偷和你的小防御呆在一起，每个人都知道你俩一直在见面，虽然他们没有证据。他还是一直像个被抛弃的小狗一样趴在地上舔你的鞋子吗？”

她张嘴试图模仿狗叫——

当Eddy 问他为什么又被关禁闭的时候，他拒绝透露是因为他揍了一个女孩一拳，小心遮掩着自己藏在袖子下的瘀伤。

*Brett Yang*

他的发小总是想得太多——也许这是成为防御性音乐法师的前提——他经常沉浸于自己的想法数小时，然后说出一些无厘头的对话。也许这就是那个他揍了的女孩所说的“无聊”。但Brett不认为这有一丝一毫的无聊。

“为什么人们开心的时候总是拉起衣领来遮住自己的笑容？我发现很多人都这么做，你也一直这样。是不是因为也许我们觉得表现出快乐的态度很容易被攻击？就像我们很容易被人利用似的？哦或许是因为我们想要有所保留，因为毫不掩饰的欢笑太过于亲密，因为它展示出来太多……”

那时，Eddy满怀期待地看着他，仿佛他真的在等Brett对此发表一些补充说明。

“大概吧。我不知道，老兄，”他想嘲笑他，但他今晚很高兴，所以他没有。

只要不陷入焦虑，他最好的朋友就会自由地陷入思维深处，而他只会倾听并且不时点头，在没听懂的时候也假装理解。那正是他现在正在做的事情，向后靠在厨房的墙上，琴盒在他碰不到的那边。他任由Eddy在他身边自言自语，出神地想着一切，他的嗓音涤荡了他的思绪，亲密的感觉驱走他所有的紧张——那些被师傅们和塔施加在他身上的层层重压。

“兄弟你该回宿舍了，你不应该在厨房里睡觉，”Eddy在凌晨三点把他摇醒。

Brett昏昏欲睡地点了点头，半梦半醒地走向他的床，摔在床单上之后才注意到，有保暖的魔法和不久前Eddy留在他身上的隐藏咒交织在一起。他笑了。那个女孩就该挨揍，防御系音乐法师最好了。 

*Eddy Chen*

_新苏里安历_ _46_ _年_ _——_ _夏_

他的高音E又跑调了，这让他紧咬牙关。真是太糟糕了，他的注意力因此丧失，蓝色的光带在咒语完成之前掉了下来，还没落地就消失了。

“哦，上帝，Chen，你 ** _又_** 搞砸了一次。你怎么能这么粗心，简直像个进攻型一样。”师傅沮丧地抱怨。

“这难道是一种侮辱吗？” 他屏住呼吸问。

这堂一对一课程的情况继续恶化。 

“当然，他们很粗野，而且没有办法集中注意力，他们只是在完全不明所以的情况下野蛮地挥舞着魔法。他们有一半人编织的东西甚至不能算作真正的咒语，只是用蛮力去攻击，然后试图击中什么东西。”

“可是当我们安全的呆在塔里的时候，他们还冒着生命危险，”Eddy反驳，他一向不会抬高声调说话，但却相当固执。“他们比我们任何人都能感受到音乐的激情，当他们演奏乐曲的时候，他们总是全力以赴。”

“You are only saying this because your friend got sorted into the attack section. It is true we need them, but no need to emulate their disastrous technique. Not everything is about your Brett Yang. You need to grow up, Chen.”

“你之所以这么说，是因为你的朋友被分到了攻击型。确实，我们需要他们，但是无需模仿他们灾难性的技术。不要什么事都想着你的Brett Yang，你也该有点长进了，Chen。”

“您怎么能有这么刻板的思想呢，难道您无视诸如大法师Hahn那样的人存在吗？她可是攻防皆通。你是在说她也很野蛮吗？她也不能集中注意力吗？”

如果他不是如此生气，那么他一定会因为这番陈述之后那冷冰冰的沉默陷入恐慌。

“我认为你现在应该滚出我的教室。”师傅控制着音量宣布，但他的嘴唇抿的死紧。

“我很乐意。”

*Eddy Chen*

他的发小从不退缩，即使有时候这意味着在某种行为只会给他惹来大麻烦的时候，仍然不经思索地勇往直前。也许那就是师傅所说的“粗野”。但是Eddy不认为这有一丝一毫的残忍。

“我不能为了保全自己性命杀人，”他在一个晚上承认，“甚至不是我措辞委婉的问题，除了隐藏，保护，或者做法器之外，我真的什么都做不了。”

“没关系，如果有需要，我会为我们俩杀人。”

“WOW，你能想象得到吗？骑士Brett Yang在千钧一发之际救我于水火之中。”他笑着说。“你能给自己编织出一把剑来吗？”

他为自己抖机灵的表现感到无语，但是当他俩一同咯咯笑起来的时候，这一切都很值得。

攻击型音乐法师并非无法集中注意力，他们是Eddy知道的最勇敢的人。

*Eddy Chen*

他们从没忘记自己身处战争之中，即使他们被关在塔里，怎么可能呢？他们学到的每一个新咒语，每一首新曲子都是为了战争做准备。即使是他们在生物课上认识的生物都是被称作威胁的野兽。

这个国家在他们出生之前就已经处于战争状态，但是Eddy总是闷闷不乐地抱怨他们在历史课上学到的东西有时根本说不通—— ** _你当时又不在那里，为什么还要怀疑一切？_** ——Alex翻了个白眼。

但这仍然让他感到十分困惑。

五十年前，第一任苏里安皇帝Audric一世出现了，没人知道他长什么样，来自何方，或者拥有什么样的天赋。但是在圣光照耀之下，他入侵了——他们课本上说的是“统一”——整个苏里安，吞并所有分裂的土地并缔造了苏里安帝国。他碾碎了所有敢于反抗他的领主，缄默了所有反对他的声音，这是何等“伟大”的壮举。然而，没有任何一本书提到他是怎么做到的——用了哪支军队，什么样的武器？Eddy根本不相信这些意在堵住悠悠众口的书，但是再也没人谈论音乐法师了，尽管他们确实存在。

不过Audric一世是一个很好的统治者，没有人能说他不是。统一之后的几年里，苏里安一直处于和平状态，蓬勃发展，成为整个大陆上最为强大的国家。他也很公正，许多靠近普拉斯的领主很容易就向他投诚，这也让他们保留了以前的大部分特权。

有传言说Audric一世是重建塔的人。在他出现之前，这里只是一片废墟，直到他掌权之后，音乐法师在出现在苏里安的大地上，而塔也成为政府最重要的构成之一。但塔是隐藏起来的，人们只是被告知，那里是个科研总部，负责研发新的高科技武器——他们不知道，所谓“武器“是十八岁的少年。

然后，一切地狱般的噩梦陡然降临。确实，这很容易理解，他们周边的国家一直对这个新生的帝国保持警惕。这个拥有一支无人知晓如何应对的武装力量的国家。所以贝拉尼试图用突袭来推翻苏里安帝国。

这开始了战争。

有太多东西Eddy不能接受，那么多未知变量，那么多秘密，那么多自相矛盾的记述。

但最终，他们只是被关在塔里的小孩子，整天拉琴和编织魔法。这个该死的国家尽可以保守秘密，欺骗群众。他们所能做的就只有活下来并且团结在一起。

*Brett Yang*

_新苏里安历_ _46_ _年_ _-_ _秋_

他们忙着成为音乐法师，有时候会忘了自己是十六岁的年轻男孩。他们不是在正常环境下长大的，他们从来没有和父母有过 ** _那方面_** 的交流，没有人告诉过他们体内荷尔蒙泛滥的时候应该怎么做。

因此，在他们试着拉了一首维尼亚夫斯基（[Wieniawski Caprices for two violins](https://youtu.be/fCm5lJpPZJ4)）【7】的双小提琴练习曲之后，当Eddy顺着墙壁滑坐在地上，绞着手指，向上抬眼看着他的时候，这一点也不让人感到惊讶。

“我好难受。”

“Wha-Bro，”布雷特轻笑着，放下小提琴，然后坐在他旁边。“你不会自己解决吗？”

“我试过了，”他抱怨到，声音像过去的几个月一样。“但我还是觉得不够，就像我的肩膀原来承受了过多压力，那只能帮我缓解四分之一都不到。再加上还有室友在旁边，就算用隐藏咒也很尴尬。”

“哦，我懂了。”

他们沉默了片刻，感受着夜晚的重量，Brett意识到他和他最好的朋友紧紧挨着的部分越来越温暖，然后，他不加多想地脱口而出。

“也许-也许我可以帮你？你也可以帮我？”

“蛤？”

“就是，”他的心跳在胸膛里如雷鸣轰响，他对自己刚说的每个字感到后悔，但却没有停下。“我们可以互相帮助。亲手解决问题。”

“那不是很奇怪吗？”

“I have no idea.”

“我也是，”Eddy耳语出声。

“你-你想要吗？现在？”

是的。我很想，you have no ides。”

Brett舔了舔下唇。他开始好奇，把手放在他自己那儿的时候，Eddy会有什么感觉？如果自己为他做这个，事情会有什么不同？Eddy会发出什么样的声音？

“好的。我们现在就做，”他决定。 

“真的？” Eddy睁大了眼睛。

“是的，到我膝盖上来，或者什么地方

他最好的朋友咽了咽口水，但他照做了——笨拙地，急切地——加快了呼吸。双手颤抖着拉下裤链，迟疑地开始抚摸彼此。他刚一碰到对方，Eddy就不自禁地和他前额相抵，发出一声难耐的喟叹。他迅速对Brett的动作起了反应。而当他最好的朋友探进他的内裤，带着一种难以名状的急迫去抚慰他，他能感觉到自己的一部分为之颤栗。

“快点，多摸摸我，” Eddy轻轻晃动着，在他身上磨蹭，抚摸着他，这让Brett喘息起来。

“你怎么突然变得这么专横？”他喃喃自语，但是照做了，手指直抒胸臆，手中握着不属于自己的一部分真是太奇怪了。

“对——” Eddy呼吸粗重，更急切地向他怀中蹭去，睫毛颤抖着阖在一起。“就是那样，再多用点力。Oh yes-”

“你呢，”Eddy的问话中夹杂着呻吟。“你想要我怎么做？”

“更快，”他小声说，他的朋友照做了。

他的手比他的手大得多，几乎能让他感觉到被完全包裹住。

他知道自己在发出些无意义的音节，但他听不见，因为Eddy的声音高高低低地起伏着，嘶哑的高音，或是低沉的喘息。他呼出的气息拂过Brett的双唇，拂过Brett的双唇，他们逐渐掌握了技巧，手指的动作变得更加流畅而灵巧。

看到他最好的朋友向他坦诚自己的渴求，同时也尽力满足他的，这让他几乎因为喜悦而发昏，这远比一个人一双手好过十倍。

Eddy蜷缩着靠向他，额头侧搭在Brett肩上，一只手紧紧抓着他蜷缩着靠向他，身体和声音都颤抖不止，嘴唇在他的颈间擦过。

这让他彻底失控。

他们俩都还喘着粗气，试图寻回自己迷乱了的神智。Brett低下头，看着一塌糊涂的自己。

“我不觉得你知道什么可以帮助清理的咒语。”

“就算我知道，我也不觉得我的手现在的状态适合碰小提琴，”他在最好的朋友眼前晃了晃自己沾染了粘液的手指，Brett做了个鬼脸。“不过下次我会事先考虑一下。”

嗯，下次。”

*Brett Yang*

这些年来，他们一起做了很多次，每当他们感到承受太多，需要释放，或是无法自我满足的时候。他们愈发熟练，也更加勇于探索。

但后来，Eddy找到了女友，她也是个防御型法师。Brett便回到了自给自足的状态。可是他只感觉到自己的手太小，而且触感也不好。当他把自己的声音捂在掌心时，他的房间是如此的寂静。

*BAE*

_新苏里安历_ _48_ _年_ _-_ _夏末_

他们知道那一刻即将到来，每一个比他年长的进攻型音乐法师都被派往前线，Brett也在几个月前度过了他的十八岁生日。

他们最后一次坐在一起，靠在那见证了太多事情的厨房墙上。Eddy哭了，他的脸一直埋在膝盖后面，试图压抑自己的哭声。Brett眼眶发热，但是他忍住了眼泪。为了他们两个，他必须坚强。

“没关系，Eddy，”他不停地说。“我们会找到办法的。还没到绝望的时候 我向你保证我会找到联系你的方法，我说到做到”

他们从未听说任何离开塔的人能传回消息，他们从离开的那一刻就音讯全无。这保证近乎疯狂，但是他永远不会让一群傲慢的老顽固成为他们中间的绊脚石。

“你最好做到，”他最好的朋友喃喃道，终于抬起头，眼睛发痒，鼻头通红。“我发誓如果你死了，我会找到一个咒语把你带回来——”

“然后你就能再杀我一次了，嘿， 这话我都听过多少回了。不过这种做法一点也不明智，所以我不认为你真的会这么做。”

“对，你是对的，我只是想带你回来，”Eddy抽了抽鼻子。

“你不必，我发誓。我会活下来，而且我会找到从外面和你联系的方法，相信我。”

“我相信你。”他最好的朋友勉强笑了笑。

他打开他的琴盒，从中拿出一只耳钉，红色的宝石在夜里闪闪发亮，即使天色太暗，看不见上面的雕刻，Brett也能感知到他们就在那里。

“这是一个耳钉，在过去的一个月里我一直在拼命做这个，为了这个时候能赶上给你。”

“这是干什么用的？”

Eddy耸了耸肩。

“只是为了保护你免受小麻烦的侵扰，各种小事儿。”

“谢谢。”他真诚地回答，摘下了攻击性法师在离塔前往战场前被分发的制式耳钉，换上了Eddy刚给他的这一只。“你今晚想拉琴吗？无关魔法，只是拉琴。”

“嗯。纳瓦拉？”

“纳瓦拉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 文中提到的音乐有：
> 
> Brahms violin concerto in D major  
> Bach Mass in B minor  
> Sarasate Op.33 Navarra  
> Debussy violin sonata  
> Wieniawski Etude-Caprice for 2 violins Op.18 No.4
> 
> 所以？它怎么样？希望大家喜欢他们在塔中生活的一瞥，下一章会一直追溯到过去，所以我希望它不会变得无聊，并且保持节奏紧凑。
> 
> 我也在写一些中篇，这一次会是全新的au，只是为了给你们一些温馨软萌，以摆脱所有的阴谋和恐惧，我应该几天后就能发表上来。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】在一篇里我加上了一个pov的分隔符，用来表示接下来的一段是以谁的视角描写的。虽然很容易看出来，但是为了方便阅读不混淆，我还是标注上啦～
> 
> 【2】勃拉姆斯小提琴协奏曲，由约翰内斯·勃拉姆斯于1878年创作的作品为77的D大调小提琴协奏曲，创作目的是为了题献给他的朋友，小提琴家约瑟夫·约阿希姆。这是勃拉姆斯唯一的小提琴协奏曲，且据约阿希姆所说，本曲是最伟大的四部德国小提琴协奏曲之一（德国人有四部小提琴协奏曲。最伟大的毫无疑问是贝多芬的。勃拉姆斯的则认真地和它争夺第一的位置。最丰富、最诱人的是布鲁赫的。但是最内敛的，是门德尔松的作品，那是内心的一颗宝石）。
> 
> 【3】《b小调弥撒曲》(德语：h-Moll-Messe)，BWV232，是巴赫所写成的一首大篇幅拉丁弥撒套曲。创作时间经历25年。最先完成的可追溯至1724年，最后于作曲家去世前一年（即1749年）才被编成现时的样式。  
> 作为虔诚的路德派信徒，巴赫创作了一套如此庞大的罗马天主教式拉丁弥撒曲实在非常奇怪，不过，若注意到巴赫时代的路德派教堂，仍然保留了不少拉丁弥撒的元素和曲调的话，整件事便看来合理得多。马丁·路德在路德派修订版的罗马弥撒中接受了垂怜经（Kyrie）、光荣颂（Gloria in Excelsis）、尼西亚信经（Nicene Creed）和圣哉经（Sanctus）。除了此曲外，巴赫也创了另外四首相对较短的“路德派”弥撒曲（即BWV233-236），这四首短弥撒曲只采用了垂怜经及光荣颂的内容，而相关大部分乐章均取自他的清唱剧段落，再配以拉丁弥撒中的内容。  
> 结构上，巴赫依循了传统弥撒曲的五个部分。可是在标题和编排上，却不是沿用传统的划分方式。他把全曲分为四个部分：第一部分称为“弥撒”（Missa），包括了垂怜经和光荣颂；第二部分为“尼西亚信经”（Symbolum Nicenum），相应为信经；第三部分是圣哉经，这和拉丁弥撒相同；最后是“赞美颂、迎主曲、羔羊经及请赐平安”（Osanna, Benedictus, Agnus Dei et Dona nobis pacem），其中在圣哉经中，巴赫把本来罗马天主教所采用的“你的光明充满了天地”（Pleni sunt coeli et terra Gloria tua）变成为路德派所采纳的“祂的光明充满了天地”（Pleni sunt coeli et terra Gloria ejus）。不过，现代的乐谱版本则重新分成五个部分。
> 
> 【4】原文为Angish，词根为国家Lao Ang。是作者原创的幻想世界地名，原型为咱们美丽可爱的中中～
> 
> 【5】萨拉萨蒂，纳瓦拉小提琴二重奏。《纳瓦拉舞曲》是西班牙小提琴家、作曲家萨拉萨蒂的一首献给诗人诺曼·内卢达的小提琴二重奏曲。
> 
> 纳瓦拉舞曲是西班牙北部的一种舞蹈，乐曲建立在两个基本主题上，进行了几次变奏，每次变奏都采用了大量华丽的炫技，中间有一个柔媚的慢板插段最后回归到第一主题结束。
> 
> 全曲具有浓郁的西班牙舞曲风格，节奏生动，热烈欢快，充满了琴弦上的竞技,囊括了众多高难度小提琴演奏技巧的乐曲，是世界上为数不多的具有极强炫技性的双小提琴作品,弓弦之下将小提琴的各种高难技巧发挥得淋漓尽致。可谓是一首节奏生动，光彩鲜艳,技术高超,闪烁着灵感的火花的乐曲。
> 
> 【6】德彪西小提琴奏鸣曲。1915年，在第一次世界大战中，德彪西开始了六首为不同乐器所谱写的奏鸣曲系列的创作，但是只写到了第三首，小提琴奏鸣曲，（包括前两首的大提琴、长笛-中提琴-竖琴奏鸣曲），这也是德彪西在有生之年的最后一部主要作品。
> 
> 【7】亨里克·维尼亚夫斯基（1835－1880） 波兰小提琴家、作曲家。八岁入巴黎音乐学院，十三岁举行首次公开音乐会，后又入巴黎音乐学院攻读和声。曾与其弟（钢琴家）去荷、法、英、德、俄等国演出，担任过彼得堡宫廷小提琴师，彼得堡音乐学院教授，布鲁塞尔音乐学院小提琴教授。晚年又去俄国举行音乐会，后在莫斯科去世。  
> 作有大量小提琴曲，包括两部协奏曲《玛祖卡舞曲集》、《随想练习曲集》和几首波兰舞曲。还作有以古诺《浮士德》中的音乐为主题的《幻想曲》，运用俄罗斯音乐素材的《莫斯科的回忆》、《俄罗斯狂欢节》等。


	8. 亲爱的 Brett (逃)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 我差点忘了把这个发出去XD，已经是晚上了，发完这一章我就去睡觉咯。
> 
> 请享受这一段短小的更新：） 它表明了Eddy对当前情况的结论。
> 
> 谢谢Ria的Beta，你真是太AMAZING啦！
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 谢谢菜菜帮我校对，每天都用我粗糙的初稿烦她～这一封信的内容非常丰富，希望大家喜欢。

# 亲爱的Brett（逃！）

# 

_51_ _年_ _9_ _月_ _8_ _日_

现在你能做的事情中惟一会让我感觉好些的就只有：逃！

现在就带上我的姐姐，还有你爱的朋友们远走高飞，一秒也不要耽误！信我。

在你离边境足够远，直到连那些山脉都看不见之前，不要读剩余的内容。

  
  
  
  


你做到了吗？你已经逃离了吗？你现在安全吗？别忘了，有护腕在，如果你感到内疚，我会知道的（不要把它摘下来，那会让我深陷恐慌，以为你已经死了）。

大约两个月前，在我收到你的第一封信的第二天，我发现了一些东西，从那时起，我就一直为你的安危而忧心得要命。颇具讽刺意味的是，让我保持理智的唯一一件事就是我能感觉到你的担心。如果你能有时间担心我，那至少意味着你沒有落入万分危急的境地。

我真TMD松了口气，护腕上的咒语正在起作用。在送出去之前，我真的不确定它能否有效，因为塔屏蔽了内外之间所有的直接交流，所以我只好赌一把，感受彼此的情绪不会被塔的魔法视作直接交流。我不知道你是否注意到了，但是护腕的咒语并非时刻都在生效的，只有当我们中间的一个人拉琴的时候，咒语才会被激活（这也是魔力的来源）。对我们来说，不幸中的万幸，从早上醒来到晚上入睡之前，我们的乐器实际上几乎从不离手（因此，字面意义上，每次你拉小提琴的时候，你都在向我传达你的感受）。我也很担心，这会不会给你造成太大的负担，因为被动法术会消耗掉你平时注入攻击法术的魔力，让你的攻击力变弱，所以我犹豫了很长时间要不要随着信把它寄过去，但是我现在很高兴我这么做了。

因为你现在不需要强大的咒语保护自己活命，你现在需要立刻离开那里。

猜猜威胁你生命的是什么东西？是我们自己的该死的国家。你真该听听你朋友的阴谋论，根据我的发现，恐怕其中大半都所言非虚。

你知道为什么你们收到的法器对食尸鬼不起作用吗？这不是因为做错了，或者出现了交流问题：在这批法器送往东部边境的前几天，我们中的一半人接到的命令都是雕刻大量爆炸性咒语。你们收到的东西，你们在战场所有尸体上放置的不是保护符，而是大量的炸弹！

我从实验室搞到了一个模型来研究它，因为我察觉事有蹊跷，然后猜猜看我发现了什么？当那些法器被其中铭刻的旋律触发时，会立即产生预设好的一系列连锁反应，施展上面雕刻的咒语！他们知道，边境只有骑士和进攻型的音乐法师，任何人都无法理解这些雕刻的真实含义。你们正身处自己布下的整片雷区中间！你现在知道为什么我正逐渐死于焦虑了吗？而这还没有结束，更令人难以置信的部分还在后面！

从你告诉我的部分来看，和平谈判将在几周后开始，差不多这段时间，对吧？好，我在这儿做一个大胆的猜测，说它将在9月21日下午两点举行。因为你知道在这个确切的时间我们被要求演奏什么吗？一部实验性的钢琴协奏曲。我们已经收到了乐谱，我看了Lang Lang的旋律，我的直觉是对的：这些旋律与刻在炸弹上的旋律完全一致。

因此，你必须在9月21日下午2点之前，和所有我们所在乎的人一起，尽可能地远离东部边境。

“兄弟，你们现在在塔里，为什么你会猜测自己的演奏能传到东部边境？”你会这么和我说。

好吧，这是另一个疑点（这封信简直没完没了，我发誓它已经太厚了，你会觉得我给你写了一本小说）。我还发现了一些奇怪的图纸，连同爆炸的法器一起，它们相当古老。我花了很长时间（差不多一个半月）才研究清楚他们的用途。第一份图纸是一个护盾咒语，一个非常非常非常大的护盾。另一个是某种放大器。几百年前建造塔的人显然很清楚他们在做什么，他们把塔安置在某些利于声波传导的路径之中，通过这个还有放大器，护盾将会屏蔽整个帝国，而不仅仅是普拉斯。

但是细思恐极，如果这东西可以用于放大护盾，为什么不可能被用作放大我们在9月21日播放的协奏曲呢？

我无法保证自己已经全解释清楚了，但是以下几点是显而易见的：

  * 东部边境已经安置有一大批非常强力的爆炸法器，这些炸弹遍布整个山谷，可以用某种特定的旋律激活。



  * 山谷中央即将举行和平谈判，而据我推测，具体时间是9月21日。



  * 塔中没有任何人听说过关于和谈的风声。我们对边界正在发生的事情一无所知。



  * 所有防御型攻击法师被命令在举行和谈的那一天演奏一段特定的旋律，而且正是能够触发那些炸弹法器的旋律。



  * 这里发现了一张图纸，绘制有某种可以使塔的魔力遍布全国的放大器。



无论最终目标是什么，显然有些人不希望和平谈判顺利进行。他们不惜为此炸毁我们自己部署在东部边境的所有军队，以阻止和平成真。

我警告了给你带来这封信的人，我不知道他们是否相信我，但是越多人怀疑此事，情况就越有可能变好。我还和我们在塔里的朋友商量好搞砸21日的演奏，我弄了很多烟火咒语，还有各种能拖延时间时间的蠢东西，希望能阻止演奏会的进行。

我不知道自己能否取得成功，所以你也不要抱太大的希望，还留在前线去充当什么英雄角色。我相信你会遵守你的诺言：活到我们下一次见面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这就是了：D 再次感谢所有发表评论的人，你们的评论真是激励我继续写下去的源泉。


	9. 第四章: 别离开我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们十二岁，他们十五岁，他们不愿分离。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这一章比平时发布得要晚，但是这段时间我要同时进行Noise Complaint的写作，所以我花了比平时更长的时间来写这一章：）
> 
> 我刚刚完成了第一部分的大纲（我们还没进行到那里呢，如果你能聪明地发表，你就能时刻都有东西可写啦），而从现在开始，我对这个故事之后的图景有一些模糊，所以可能需要更多时间去梳理章节，我也得继续理清后面的情节；）。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 感谢菜菜帮我beta，我们俩昨晚为这一章哭得稀里哗啦，我觉得如果有人像这篇文里Eddy一样，那我可能会立刻死心塌地，无怨无悔地爱上他。几乎是从B厨往E厨方向危险地移动hhhh。anyway，不管发生什么挫折，BAE都又甜又真！

****

#  **第四章：别离开我**

#  ****

*Eddy Chen*

_新苏里安历_ _42_ _年_ _-_ _春_

咒语颤抖着消失了，光带纷纷飘零下坠，并且在及地面之前就四分五裂，正像老Gregor给他的那块石头在他手中崩碎。大厅里那些柱子的阴影笼罩着他小小的身躯，那些穿着奇怪袍子的人还有他周围那些穿着闪闪发光的长披风的怪人们。他身后的门仍在缓缓关闭，当它最后关上时发出一声轰然巨响，似乎也无法掩盖他过于响亮的心跳声。

“我得承认，就算你只走到这里，你也给我留下了深刻的印象，”一位老人挑着眉说。

他看上去很友善，一点也不像Eddy想象中那些抓走了他姐姐和他最好的朋友人。他有着圆滚滚的肚子，就像个简单享受着生活的男人，当他说话的时候，他的白胡子一直在动。可是，当他仔细打量眼前这个11岁的男孩时，他眼中的光芒蒙上了一层晦暗。

“你没做任何法器，”他说，“但是你给你自己编织了隐藏咒，不是吗？水平不高，但是某种程度上很有用，走够让你走进大门而不会被任何人发现。”

Eddy没有回答，一半原因是几乎要令他瘫倒的恐惧正在他的血管中奔流，使他的舌头沉得像石头，心如擂鼓。他怕得要吐了。

他能听到音乐声从他周围的每一处传下来，说话的老人和他身边的几个成年人手里都拿着乐器，空气中似乎有什么东西在流动，他几乎可以在舌尖上尝到某种火花的滋味

“Brett在哪里，我姐姐在哪里？”他的声音不及自己所想的蛮横，但还算是强硬。 

老人皱了皱眉，但是在他开口回答之前，一个有着黝黑皮肤的卷发女人打着招呼走了进来，还一边拍着手。她长得非常漂亮。

“哦，你是Belle Chen的弟弟！难怪！”她看到了矮胖男人脸上疑惑的表情，进而解释说，“您不认识她，Omon师傅，她是个攻击手。这孩子很可能也能成为一个非常优秀的音乐法师，如果他和他姐姐能有一丝相似的话。”

“Brett是我们几周前带来的那个孩子吗？拉小提琴的？你们两个似乎有相同的种族背景。”

“你们没有‘带他进来’，你们绑架了他！”Eddy厉声说。“你们的人闯进学校绑走了他！我当时就在那儿，我什么都看到了！”

另一个人眉毛浓密，眼睛几乎都消失在茂盛的眉毛之下，他不耐烦地砸着嘴，带着恼怒的呼气声摇了摇头。

“我们没时间玩这种小孩子的游戏，我们还要去打赢一场战争， 还有人民需要保护。既然你知道他姐姐，Deauclaire师傅，你可以给他找间宿舍。孩子，你的第一堂课将在几天后和其他孩子一起上。希望你在未来能学会编织比你偷溜进来的时候用的那个更像样的咒语。”

那个名叫Deauclaire的年轻女子点了点头，其他成年人转过身走了。

“你好，我是Rose，但是你得叫我Deauclaire师傅。你的名字是叫Eddy吗？”她试图牵着他的手走，但是他用挑衅的目光瞪着她，并抽出了手。“你知道吗，试着偷偷潜进塔，这实在是太愚蠢了。”她叹了口气，向左转身，穿过了一扇门。

那是他第一次看到楼梯，白色的梯级仿佛没有尽头一般向上攀升，Eddy甚至看不到它们最终延伸至何处。他瞠目结舌，但Deaiclaire师傅并没有等他，她径直走上台阶，然后在第四级台阶回头看向他，棕色的眼睛闪烁着悲伤的光。

“你在很长一段时间内都不能离开这里了，一段很长的时间。我不确定这个叫Brett的家伙是否值得你这么做。”

“他值。”他屏住呼吸喃喃自语，踏上了楼梯的第一级。

*Brett Yang*

Brett想不出他有任何时候不想看到Eddy。在他能够想起的最早的记忆中里，Eddy就已经存在了，他总出现在自己的视线范围之内，这个有着和自己相同的黑眼睛黄皮肤的男孩，跟着他到处跑。但是他从来不介意，而这贯穿了他生命中的最初十二年。每当他回头，他最好的朋友都在他的身后，这让他每次都会情不自禁地微笑起来。

但是现在——现在他快要气疯了。

“你是个白痴，”他呸了一口。

他的发小避开了他的目光，左手用保护性的姿势，抱着右胳膊肘，但始终固执地撅着嘴。

“所有你跟着我来的地方里面，这里是你最不该——Eddy，为什么你——我甚至没法——”他沮丧地低下头，手插进头发里。“你甚至不知道这座塔到底是个什么鬼东西？你妈妈呢？她现在只有一个人了！”

他的朋友嘴唇颤抖，眼睛闪着泪光，但他仍然拒绝回答，Brett气得向空中高举双手。

“如果你不和我说话，你为什么要来这里？你知道吗？如果你一直无视我，我也要无视你，我以后再也不要和你说——不——Eddy，别哭——”

他不知道世界上竟然存在着如此令人恼火的拥抱，但很快他发现自己也在回抱着Eddy。

“我仍然想杀了你，告诉你一声，”他叹了口气，摸着自己最好的朋友的头，轻拍他的背。

他很确定自己被那个小混蛋玩弄于股掌之间（呸呸呸，他很确定他被这小混蛋操纵了）——他总是看不得别人流眼泪——但他的怒火不应该发泄在可怜的Eddy身上。

“对不起，”他最好的朋友终于在他怀里喃喃地说。“我没办法——他们已经带走了Belle。我不能让他们带走——带走你，我不能——我永远没法原谅自己。”

“那你觉得会发生什么？”他长叹一声，燃烧的怒火已经消散了，但心中仍有恼意。他拉开对方的胳膊，抓着他的肩膀。“像个英雄一样闯进这里拯救我吗？他们会魔法——Eddy，我已经看到了这些家伙能做什么。简直疯了。怎么——你到底是怎么 ** _进_** 来的？”

“老——老Gregor帮了我，”他的朋友打着嗝，擦干了眼泪。“他给我看了一些——一些东西，然后给了我一块魔法石头，但是现在它已经坏了。我觉得它能让我隐身，但是我——它没那么管用。后来，当我穿过大门进来之后，石头就碎了，他们都看见了我。”

Brett不敢相信这些事都是真的。在他扛下了所有麻烦，拼命吸引塔楼的注意力，只为了确保他不会被抓进来的时候，他的发小仍然站到了他面前。但是在他脑海深处，一片很小很小的，自私的部分.还是为见到他而非常高兴，为能在这个奇怪的地方不用孤单一人，去面对那些穿着奇怪的衣服，用乐器做他以前绝不可能相信的事的奇怪的人们。

“好吧，既然你现在在这里，我们要是还分开行动就太蠢了，”Brett伸出手。“让我们发誓，我们会一直在一起，直到我们找到逃跑的办法。”

Eddy抽噎了一下，然后满怀决心地点头。他们握手时，带着远超他们这个年龄的孩子所应有的庄严，那将会是贯穿他们一生的诺言，它将推动着他俩在未来的岁月并肩前进。

*BAE*

塔真是个奇怪的地方。

这里有大约三百个人，包括师傅们，防御型音乐法师，未满十八岁不能派往战场的攻击型音乐法师，还有他们这些十五岁以下还没分类的孩子。

但一整天里他们只能看到同样的一百张面孔，因为除了师傅们还有那些有时前来视察的政府高层，每个类型的孩子都是分开的，而且要遵守非常严格的禁止交流的准则。每个人都穿着他们从未见过的布料制成的衣服，颜色全是浅色，柔和的色调似乎不会扰乱眼睛，引起音乐以外的任何干扰。最值得注意的地方是每个人脖子、手腕还有耳朵上都带着珠宝首饰，无论性别和年龄。衣物上的微光也是如此，每过一会儿就随着魔力而闪烁。即使颜色浅，但这种布料都是以保护咒织就。光芒会在织物上流动，就像水中泛起的涟漪，亮并非来自这个世界的光芒。

有时候他们并没有被关在这里的感觉，当他们发现自己在享受在这里的时光时，他们几乎要陷入深深的内疚。

因为他们是违背自己的意愿而带进塔的，他们没法离开，见不到家人，而对于自己的的日程安排也毫无话语权。他们也没有自己隐私，这是当一位师傅询问他们谁是老Gregor的时候他们意识到的。他们相当确定当他们谈论这些内容的时候，周围空无一人——他们拒绝回答。

从事情的另一面来看，他们在做自己最喜欢的事情：拉小提琴。他们可以用它来施魔法！魔法比任何魔术师或者漫画中展示的东西让人更振奋人心。每当他们编织出流光溢彩的蓝色或红色光带，都会感觉到一种难以名状的兴奋涌进身体，让他们心脏狂跳，笑容不受控制地出现在嘴角。Eddy还找到了他的姐姐，在她怀里哭泣的时间甚至比在Brett怀里哭泣的时间还要长。

他本不能这么做。因为她已经被分类到攻击型音乐法师，Belle没法和他们有任何交流。但是Deauclaire师傅对他们姐弟的遭遇表示同情，而在Omon师傅同意后，他们获准可以在一起度过一个下午。Eddy走出房间时喜出望外，他的袖子里藏着卷轴，那是Belle在一个拥抱的掩护下塞给Eddy的。当时，她露出了和他八岁记忆里一样的笑容，那时候他们偷偷背着爸妈熬夜看电视。

Brett和Eddy试图破译那只卷轴，晚上偷偷潜入彼此的宿舍，但这远远超出了他们目前的水平。Brett很快就对各种失去了兴趣，但Eddy很固执，而固执也意味着坚持不懈。如果做得好，这个咒语可以让他在高层和师傅们眼皮子底下偷偷溜进去看望他的姐姐。

他们始终没有放弃逃跑。

*BAE*

在塔内，他们不再那么与众不同。

他们已经习惯了人们向他们投来奇怪的目光，或者在白皮肤，金色头发的苏里安同学口中听到关于自己肤色，五官，头发或者任何其他令他们显得与周围格格不入的议论。

但是在塔里，每个人都各有特点，他们见过好几十个和自己外貌特征相同的人，其中有一些，比如Hyung或Toni，甚至和他们同龄。Deauclaire师傅有着他们见过最深颜色的皮肤，Sophie皮肤最苍白，如果留意住在这里的每一个人，他们很可能能得到一个从浅到深的色卡。大家的口音也大相径庭，Viktor说话的时候会省略所有r的发音，Swabendich师傅口音相当生硬，Sanza的声音则总是十分轻快，每个人所说出的词句、所讲述的文化，都是他们从未听闻的。

没人在乎，他们都不一样，但是他们的主要交流手段还是音乐。以一种很奇怪的方式，他们开始感觉自己渐渐融入了这个由来自世界各地的人胡乱拼凑而成的群体。

关于这一点，在某一节Brett没有听讲的历史课上其实曾经讲解过，他当时正忙着在Eddy的笔记上乱涂乱画。建造这座塔的古代人在野蛮人入侵时逃离了苏里安，现在苏里安的居民都是那些野蛮人的后代。因此当塔被皇帝唤醒时，它与散落在整个大陆上的建造者后代产生了共鸣。距离此事发生已经过去好几代人的时间，而他们之中大多数人的血统都传承自另外一个国家。

*Eddy Chen*

_新苏里安历_ _42_ _年_ _-_ _冬_

当11岁的Eddy刚成为塔的一员时，Omon大师对他非常友善。当然，他可怜那个小孩，前来营救姐姐和最好的朋友，却发现连自己都被困在了这里。

“你们两个又在做什么？？？你们想自杀吗？立刻离开那个窗户！”当他看到他们俩试图用琴盒砸碎十六楼的窗户玻璃好把它打开之后，他迅速地提溜着这两人的领子拖进了小黑屋，显现出了一种对他来说远超年龄的惊人力气。

这是因为Omon已经没法再保持和蔼了，每周至少两次，他不是在夜里抓到这对好朋友正偷偷溜进攻击区，就是在试图从塔里逃出去。

*BAE*

在小黑屋里花那么多的时间罚抄乐理及魔法理论的唯一一点好处就是，他们已经把所有自己这一级所学的知识抄写了至少八遍。既然持续的关禁闭从未能阻止他们惹麻烦的脚步，最后他们开始罚抄高年级的卷轴和书籍，目的是让他们至少能够受到更多的教育。因此，当Eddy向指导他们的师傅们明确地询问关于如何编织隐藏咒的问题时，他们倒也并没有起疑心，即使这些问题对于一个正在接受第一年法师训练的孩子来说，甚至根本就不可能被提出来。

几个月后，当他终于成功第一次借助姐姐在见面时给他的那个卷轴编织了一个隐藏咒时。那个咒语生效了整整一分钟。

在这一分钟里，Brett和Eddy尽情地手舞足蹈、大喊大叫，快乐得要发疯。他们终于有了些许自由。

*Brett Yang*

_新苏里安历_ _43_ _年_ _-_ _夏_

有时候，Eddy会在楼梯旁的窗户前停下脚步，凝视着面前这座城市。他的目光总总因为苦楚而闪烁不定，罪恶感几乎要把Brett活生生地吞噬了。

如果他没有去过那里，如果他那天没有失去控制，让他的愤怒毁灭他们的生活，那么塔将永远不会发现他们。如果他没有去过那里，如果他没有被塔带走，那么Eddy将永远不会追着他来到这里。他不必渴望家人，渴望外界，这都是因为Brett。

他发誓要补偿他。他要成为有史以来最好的朋友中最好的那个，他不会让Eddy独自一人，他绝不会让那些高层把他们分开。

“嘿，Eddy？你想试试[Spohr小提琴二重奏](https://youtu.be/QZxlNPAOCq0) 【1】吗？”他轻轻推他，强迫自己保持欢乐的语气。“我们绝对需要练琴。”

无论何时，只要需要，他都可以为他们两个鼓舞气氛。

  
另一个孩子转向他，近乎严肃地眨了眨眼。他的双眼细看着Brett那显得过于明朗的笑容，最终还是带着微笑点了点头。

*BAE*

The discretion spell still wasn’t strong enough to allow them to breach the separation between sections, as they discovered when the alarm blared and the spell shattered.

当时的隐藏咒还不够强大，不足以让他们突破两人身处不同区域的隔离，咒语分崩离析时警报也刺耳地响起，他们再次被逮住了。

他们现在都已经习惯被关禁闭了，当他们看到眉毛依然茂盛得从某些角度足以遮住眼睛的Swabendich师傅沿着走廊朝他们跑过来的时候，他们在被喝令去小黑屋之前就自己走了过去。

“你们怎么发现我们的？我是说，你们怎么知道谁是音乐法师，在这么多人之中？”Eddy问，有种奇怪的热切在他的声音里跃动。而那一般标志着他正尝试证明自己的某种观点。

Brett正打着哈欠，趴在桌子上，他有很多东西想要做，比如说练琴。同时，他最好的朋友仍在抄写他们被罚抄的理论，很符合他的学霸形象。即使这样，也不会影响他在好奇的时候用问题骚扰大人。

“好吧，有些人像你的朋友一样，蠢到自己炸毁喷泉。但除此之外，大多数时候，筛选咒语就够了。塔和有可能成为音乐法师的孩子们之间存在某种共鸣。离普拉斯越远，越不容易找到。皇帝仍然限制了我们可以带进塔来的孩子们的最低年龄，不管他们的共鸣有多强烈，都必须年满十二岁。”

“我十一岁就在这儿了！”Eddy瞠目结舌。

“你是自己走进来的！你个白痴。”Brett抱怨道。

“聊天够了，现在回去抄书，你们两个。”Swabendich嘟囔着，他的眉毛威胁地挑了起来。

*Brett Yang*

“你看？即使那天你没有失控，或者我没有跟着你进来，他们仍然能找到我。”Eddy告诉他，当时他们舒舒服服地坐在Brett的床上，处于隐藏咒和黑夜的保护下。

这个咒语持续的时间够长，让他们在师傅们和高层看不见的情况下进行了整个讨论。

“什——”

“我知道你经常内疚，对我被关在这里这件事。你现在不要这么觉得了，无论如何我都会被塔带走，你听到Swabendich说的了，不是吗？即使事实不像他所说的那样，这也是我的选择。我自己选择了走进这里，我就要自己承担责任，不是你的错。你总是尽自己所能地保护我。是的，我很伤心不能再见我的妈妈，我不能在想出去的时候就出去玩，我也仍然见不了姐姐。但是我一点也不怪你，Brett，我不会，而且你也不应该再责怪你自己了。

他的喉咙哽咽了，但他拒绝让眼眶里打转的泪珠滑落脸颊。他怎么能以为Eddy根本没注意到？他怎么能以为他不会知道自己正在强颜欢笑？在他在自己的好朋友面前一向毫无防备又毫无保留，而最好的朋友又总是乐于感知他的想法的情况下？

“有时我觉得我不值得你如此对待，”他对着自己环抱的双臂喃喃低语。

“那你觉得我为什么要跟着你来这里？没有你我会失去自我。”

“我们永远都是最好的朋友？”

“Forever.”

*Brett Yang*

由于隐藏咒无法帮助潜入攻击区域和Belle见面，他们发现了咒语的另一种用法。

“我不敢相信我们这次违反规定只是为了偷偷溜进 ** _图书馆_** ，这真是太搞笑了。”Brett喃喃自语，一边揉着眼镜后疲惫的眼睛。

“这里是图书馆的禁书区，如果这能让你感觉好点的话？”Eddy甚至没有从书中抬起头来，“你知道，你不是非要跟着我一起来不可，下次你不愿意的话就说一声，我可以自己来。”

“就跟我真能让你自己来一样。”

他的胳膊被轻轻一碰，微笑挂在他最好的朋友嘴上。一个无声的谢谢。

“所以我们 ** _到底_** 在找什么？你把我拖下床的时候说得非常含糊。”Brett一边从书架上随手抽出一份卷轴，一边问。

“任何你不懂的东西。”

“我收回我的话，我再也不要帮你了。”

他们交换了一个表情，开始窃笑。

“咳咳严肃点，我觉得我们是在找任何看起来像是高级防御型法师会查阅的资料。”Eddy哼了一声，叹着气合上了手中的书。“而且我开始怀疑我在编织隐藏咒的时候没选择合适的乐曲，所以如果你找到了任何关于速度，节拍以及光带的编织密度会对咒语产生什么影响的研究论文，请拿给我，我非常感兴趣。”

“我猜你毫无疑问将会被分配到防御型音乐法师。你不妨立刻请那些高层把你分过去。”

“然后和我们所有的朋友分开？告诉师傅们我可以编织隐藏咒，以便他们加强防护？没门。再说了，这个咒语是，嗯，是我唯一能做的很好的东西，其他的咒语我都很一般。”

“是啊，你说的对。我呢，我很确定我会被分到攻击型。”

“毫无疑问。但是也许我们应该尝试在真的被分配之前离开这里。我不想你或者Belle被发配去打仗。因此，我真的需要能编织出更好的咒语，所以我很需要你现在停止说话然后开始阅读。”

Brett翻了个白眼，但是照做了。Eddy是正确的，找到解决屏障的办法，拥有隐私，逃离这里，这些事情很重要。为此，在他们本来能溜进厨房，睡觉，甚至拉琴的时间里，半夜溜进图书馆阅读文献上那些小得如同蚂蚁的字母是非常值得的。

*Eddy Chen*

_新苏里安历_ _43-_ _秋末_

“我知道你能做到的！”Belle的笑容实在太灿烂，嘴角几乎快要咧到耳根了。“我确定你和Brett中间，你是那个能解决这个问题的人。”

Eddy大笑着，将小提琴盒塞到Brett手中，五年来，终于第二次投入姐姐的怀抱。

*Eddy Chen*

_新苏里安历_ _44-_ _冬_

Eddy在他最好的朋友怀里痛哭。另一个孩子在和他说话，低声安慰着他，可他的哭泣声太响根本一句话也听不清。他试着呼吸，可鼻子一直在流鼻涕，他只能狼狈地吸溜着。

太不公平了，他好不容易能够见她一年，短短的一年，然后她就被再一次带走，离开他身边。他过去总是相信他们能逃走，他们三个一起。但是马车已经离开，把Belle带到了离他很远的地方。而他仍然站在那里，呆站在面向东方的窗户前，死死盯着他最后见到姐姐的方向，直到Brett强行将他从那儿拽开。

“我们会找到她的，Eddy。我保证，我们会再次找到她的，”他能听见Brett的耳语声轻轻穿过了他的头发。

他摇了摇头，紧紧抓着Brett的衬衫，它已经沾满了鼻涕和眼泪。他已经厌倦了做一个爱哭鬼，一个没用的家伙，一个当事情发展不能如愿的时候，唯一能做的事情就只剩哭泣的人。他已经十三岁，不再是一个小孩子了，他本应该坚强起来。但他却仍停留在原处，依靠着他的发小，仿佛他将会是他一生中永远的依靠。

“别离开我，”他哽咽着，不确定自己的声音是否清晰，因为他感觉如同窒息又颤抖不止。“我不知道你也离开了之后我该怎么办。”

他听见脑袋上方传来长长的吸气声，然后是长久的停顿。当Brett回答时，他的语气有点奇怪，但他发觉自己被更大的力气紧紧抱在怀中。

“我不会离开。我会竭尽全力不让我们被分开。我们做过承诺，不是吗？如果他们试着把我们分开，你也能成功地找到我。你这么聪明Eddy，你会想到办法的。我相信你。”

“我也相信你。”

他们周围的空气颤抖着，闪烁着微光。他的眼角余光看到一条蓝色的光带掉在了地上。隐藏咒已经失效了。这毫不奇怪，当他潜入Brett的宿舍时，他太难过了，演奏过程中琴弓抖得厉害，他的注意力一直没办法集中在编织咒语上。

他等待着师傅们闯进房间，惩罚他们，然后把他送回自己的床上。但是什么也没发生。他被放任在他最好的朋友怀中哭泣一夜，没有任何质问或责罚。

而在之后的几周里，Omon大师在看着他的时候又变得满怀和善与同情，同他第一次见到十一岁的Eddy颤抖着站在大厅里的时候的目光别无二致，不过这样的目光没过多久就又不复存在了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> Musicographie:
> 
> Spohr duet for two violins in D minor Op.18 No.4
> 
> 投入作品的精力以及收获的回报往往拥有疯狂的比例。我花了很多经历来写meloMania，结果这篇文还不及Noise Complaint的一半受欢迎，那篇文是我坐火车的时候全因无聊，没怎么费力就写出来的。
> 
> 所以我猜我更适合写点软萌短篇。
> 
> （不过这绝不是说我要放弃MeloMania。首先，我已经非常沉迷这个故事，得好好写完全部内容；其次，我仍然非常喜欢每一个喜欢这个故事的人，这让我非常开心：））
> 
> 希望你们喜欢这俩小男孩的恶作剧！
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】 路易斯·施波尔（Louis Spohr, 1784—1859），德国小提琴家、作曲家、指挥家；他是德国小提琴学派的创始人，也是小提琴音乐史上的重要人物，而且，他又是一位小提琴教育家，他的学生Ferdinand David是门德尔松小提琴协奏曲的首演者。施波尔是著名音乐家瓦格纳（Richard Wagner,1813—1883）的早期拥护者，也是一位多产作曲家，其作品中优秀的为小提琴协奏曲、单簧管协奏曲 Clarinet Concertos、四重奏协奏曲Quartet Concerto Op.131、九重奏协奏曲Nonetet Op.31、序曲Overture Op.12、交响曲、一些室内乐及钢琴作品。
> 
> 18岁随老师佛兰兹‧安东‧艾克（Franz Anton Eck）巡回演出，写出了第一部作品《小提琴协奏曲》（Violin Concerto, op.1）以及小提琴二重奏，还和贝多芬有过合作，也是个超级Ling Ling了。


	10. 亲爱的Eddy（我很抱歉）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这是下一封信，我很抱歉：P
> 
> (Thank you Ria for the beta reading <3)
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 谢谢菜菜的beta，特地不在七夕发，因为这封信可真是好一把刀子扎在我心上TAT

****

#  **亲爱的Eddy（我很抱歉）**

#  ****

> _51_ _年_ _9_ _月_ _9_ _日_
> 
> 如果你回复了我的上一封信，我很抱歉，
> 
> 我没能看。
> 
> 还记得我告诉过你我和你的姐姐一起杀死了一条龙吗？
> 
> 那是我一生中犯下的最大的错误。
> 
> 实际上，龙不是我们想象中难以驯服的野生动物。他们和某个人类之间可以建立起特殊的纽带关系，然后他们双方就可以通过心灵感应或是别的什么见鬼的方式进行真正的交谈。一条龙和他的伴侣【1】在很小的时候互相选择，然后共同成长。他们就像最好的朋友。
> 
> 如果不是在目前的状况下，我会很高兴知道这个。
> 
> 我的小队里，有一位名叫Engelberta的骑士，你不认识她。现在我知道她其实是贝拉尼派来的间谍。这世界疯了，对不对？
> 
> 你猜怎么着？她是那条我杀死的龙的伴侣。
> 
> 所以，就是这样。当她得知和谈即将举行并绑架了我之后，她撕破了自己的伪装。她不想要和平，她认为山谷里的会议不过是我们正在设置的陷阱。她不像之前表现出来的那样为我的音乐着迷，所以我之所以会成为那个她将要毫不犹豫地杀掉来验证自己观点的人选也就合情合理了。
> 
> 她询问我有什么最后心愿这件事让我感觉很不好。我告诉她我想给你写一封信，而事实上她听到这请求就心软了。她给了我纸和笔，告诉我有权利给自己的丈夫写封遗书。我甚至没有心思去为这个说法而恼火。你能想象吗？一个异国间谍驯龙师，从没见过你的面，甚至是在东部边境，都在开这个玩笑。我们可能永远都摆脱不了这个笑话了。
> 
> 另外，Engelberta让我写下了所有这些信息，她的真实身份，名字和计划，这大概意味着她根本不在乎塔是不是知道此事，所以你也不用为如何警示高层人士而发愁了，我很确定他们现在已经知道我被抓住了。他们要么对此无能为力，要么根本不在乎。无论如何，这根本就没什么差别。她实现了自己的目标，她不希望和平，而假如人们因为一个法师被杀而吓到失禁，他们大概再也不想同类事情再度发生。我不知道她是单独行动，还是有贝拉尼军方的支持。自从被绑架以来，除了她我没有见过任何人。我不知道我在哪里，即使我知道，她也不会让我在这里写下来，所以这样吧。
> 
> 她拿走了我的耳钉和小提琴，所以我失去了拉琴带来的抚慰，甚至也无法在你那傻乎乎的温暖咒语里缩起身子躺一会。但至少我还能感觉到你还好好活着——如果不考虑压力过大问题的话，但我现在已经习惯了。
> 
> 除了杀死了她的龙，我此生从未因自己的任何行为感到如此愧疚。实际上，我不仅深陷后悔，这件事情真的让我感到很难过。我的意思是，我没法想象如果有人在我眼前杀害了你，我会变得多么可怕。如果你必须得这样活下去，我很抱歉。我真的，真的很抱歉。对不起，我从没想过用这样的句子来结束这封信，但是嘿，至少我还能给你最后写点什么东西。总比被一颗流弹打死而没法跟你说最后一句话要好吧。
> 
> 我甚至都不知道我在胡言乱语些什么。我不想停下来，写信让我感觉我还在跟你说话。只要笔尖不从纸上抬起，我就仍在对你说话。他妈的我现在听起来真黏糊。我敢肯定，你能感觉到，我现在不是最佳状态。我甚至不想假装什么，我现在只想回家。
> 
> 我应该停下了，但我不知道该怎么结束这封信。我不想让你觉得我在给你写遗言，但如果这真的是我能给你留下的最后一段话，我想尽可能地让它们有意义。该死的，这太难了。
> 
> 我爱你，你知道的。即使我讨厌害你被关进了该死的塔里，我也不得不承认，我很高兴你进去陪我。我真的非常非常不想离开你。
> 
> 当你读这封信的时候很可能在哭，你个小哭包。别为此感到难过，都没关系。这不是你的错，你会没事的。别做任何蠢事。我还在尽自己的一切努力去实现我的诺言。所以现在尚未到那绝望的时刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 我得说，双琴社区超棒的！
> 
> 你们是如此支持我，我简直不敢相信！我犹豫了不下十次，才抱怨这一篇文和其他同人之间的欢迎程度差异，因为我觉得这太幼稚了。同人文原本不应该让我这么幼稚，作为一个成年人，我一辈子都没这么干过。
> 
> 但该死的，你们所有的评论都让我超开心！以前我可能有点沮丧，但现在我简直欣喜若狂！真的，我从来没有这么喜欢阅读还有回复评论，而我已经写原创小说还有同人作品有十年了（别去找我以前的小说啦，反正它们都是法语的）。
> 
> 我已经分别给每个人留言了，但我仍然觉得我应该跟所有人再次表达我现在有多开心！所以，嘿嘿，是的，也许给大家更多的焦虑并不是最好的感谢方式，所以我很抱歉；）这不是有意的XD
> 
> 今天我非常灵感充沛，明天要坐三小时火车，所以下一章应该会比较快发。


	11. 附录一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作小姐姐上传了MeloMania的地图和年表，这里是地图的翻译版。
> 
> 我之后会上传年表，为了方便更新可能会用文本章节的方式上传，但是实际上作者做了一个很好看的图片。
> 
> 在更新到相应章节之后我会把年表原文的图片也发出来。

**附录一**

原图片链接： [点这里](https://postlmg.cc/ZBwvLHDj)

翻译图片链接： [点这里](https://ibb.co/vdP9LgF)

[ ](https://ibb.co/vdP9LgF)


	12. 第五章: 第一把琴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 音乐是他们的第一场爱恋，第一份礼物，也是他们的第一个诅咒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这是第五章：） 我真的很喜欢写这个，特别是因为我没有太多关于孩子的写作经验，所以深入探讨他们的童年生活很有趣，而且最后我还有一些时间去探究他们与Belle之间的关系。另外，我也特别喜欢这一章里出现的一些原创人物。
> 
> 和从前一样，谢谢Ria帮我beta：）
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 感谢菜菜的Beta，我们花了一些时间来完成这一章，开学了事情多了不少，速度有很明显的下降：）但是这篇文章就是有拖着人停不下来地继续工作的魔力。我已经迫不及待展示下一章了，这相当精彩，顺便一提，也相当催泪。
> 
> 这篇没有提到过音乐作品，但是我自己的翻译的时候脑子里循环的是克莱斯勒那首爱的忧伤。淡淡的甜蜜和忧伤真的很适合这一章的氛围（私心推荐克莱斯勒自己的版本……）还是可以当作bgm感受一下的 XD
> 
> 祝大家阅读愉快。

****

#  **第五章：第一把小提琴**

#  ****

_新苏里安历_ _35_ _年_ _-_ _春_

他们对孩提时代的记忆已经不太分明了，当他们的名字还是陈韦丞和杨博尧的时候。

海水的盐和碘的气味。在小木屋周围高大而稀疏的树林里一起玩。一位老妇人拨动一种不认识的乐器的琴弦，坐在门廊上看着他们。不同的衣服，不同的面孔，不同的声音。

然后是一条船。日复一日。一条船，一片海，两个家庭。海鸥在鸣叫，海水拍打着船沿。

当他们到达普拉斯时，Eddy只有四岁，Brett只有五岁。

他们已经不记得了，但是他们的父母告诉过他们。在异国他乡将不再有人说他们的母语，他们的邻居会在街道上对他们皱眉，商店老板会在他们去杂货店买东西的时候最他们抿嘴。他们比邻而居，但从他们两家一同度过的时间来看，他们可能跟居住在同一屋檐下没什么太大区别。

家人们还说起过他俩第一天上学发生的事。Belle讲起当时的一片混乱然后哈哈大笑。九岁那年，她被从班级里叫走，因为她的弟弟出了一些状况。当老师试图把他们俩分到不同班级的时候，他俩哭得多么大声，像要慷慨就义一样死死地抱在一起，而且还大喊着他们不要分开。

Belle费了很大劲儿才说服了她的弟弟勉强放开了Brett的衬衣和胳膊，许诺给他藏在自己房间的从祖国偷偷带来的糖果，同时还有威胁将学校里的事告诉妈妈，妈妈听了一定会生气的。尽管如此，他俩整个上午都在自己的班级抽泣。

交朋友是最难的事，没有人愿意和他们说话，因为他们看起来很不一样。而他们对苏里安语一窍不通，时不时就不小心说起母语，这让事情雪上加霜。他们坚守着自己熟悉的东西，他们的家人和彼此。“洛安人”，有些人会窃窃私语，当他们问父母这是否就是他们出生的地方时，杨妈妈的那句“绝不是”听起来那么刻薄，他们再没问过这个问题。

大概正是那个时候，他们开始在每天放学后跟着Belle。

大概正是那个时候，他们发现了音乐。

因为Eddy的姐姐总是偷偷溜到那里，他们学校后面的一间旧音乐教室，角落里有一架走调的钢琴。老师教孩子们唱国歌并称其为音乐课，但是她契而不舍地烦他，直到老师屈服了并教给她弹奏钢琴的基本知识。因此，这两个孩子不再挣扎着尝试和别人交谈，而是趁着每一个机会跑到那个房间，坐在墙角的地板上，聆听姐姐在乐器上弹奏的声音。他们从未听过任何像那样的东西。

音乐室角落里的墙上有一张海报，已经磨损得很旧了。上面画着各式各样西洋乐器，按照类别标记为不同颜色。Belle会为他们大声朗读乐器底部的名字——慢慢地，嘴巴和脑袋仍然不能很准确地辨识这个国家的字母。他们会恭敬地坐着，凝视着这些乐器，想知道它们要怎样被演奏，会发出什么样的声音。

有时他们会梦到它。早晨与Belle一起去上学时，他们总会兴奋地向对方描述那些乐器是如何在自己的脑海中奏响。身后，他们的房屋渐渐被笼罩在塔影子里。

*

_新苏里安历_ _35_ _年_ _-_ _冬_

Belle的双眼里闪着光芒——就像Eddy的眼睛那样——然后问他们想不想听一些很酷的东西。他们俩用力点头，力气大得头晕眼花。她从她们躲着的音乐教室里溜出去，回来的时候带着十二个闪闪发光的球。

“有个人，他的能力是将自己的记忆封存在玻璃球里，他的妻子很喜欢音乐。”她以讲故事的语气用母语跟他们说。“因此，他环游整个苏里安，那时候这些地区都还没有归入苏里安的管辖，他甚至还会去到国外，尽自己所能地去经历一切。每当他遇到音乐演奏的时候，他就会把关于音乐的记忆储存在玻璃球里，然后回到妻子身边，把这些音乐送给她。在我的班级里，他们说这这个男人的妻子是女校长。我不知道这是不是真的，但是我在她的办公室里发现了这些，所以我觉得这故事并非空穴来风。”

她握住他们的小手，他们圆圆的小胖手指和她相比真的太短了，然后把它们放到其中一个球体冰冷的玻璃上。

他们能听到乐声，那声音仿佛来自内心的共鸣。他们眼前浮现画面，那图景仿佛直接映在眼底。

那种声音如同平地惊雷。不像陈旧房屋门廊上老奶奶缓慢拨弦的声音，不像Belle在钢琴上弹奏简单旋律的声音。那乐声是如此快速，如此辉煌，如此热情，如此嘹亮。海报上的所有乐器都在演奏，即使在他们的梦里，也从未想过如此壮举竟然有可能实现。还有那个人，那个站在最前排，拿着一把小型木制品——小提琴，Eddy还记得那个名字——的人，音乐从他身上散逸开来，手指的每一个微小的动作都能带来又一声让他们的灵魂为之深深颤抖的音乐。

然后一切都消失了，眼前只剩下音乐教室的Belle，她的唇上挂着微笑，但却不太分明。

“你在哭，弟弟。”她小声说，擦干了他的眼泪。

“太美了，“Eddy喃喃地说。

“我想学那个！”Brett惊呼，上蹿下跳地，声音激动地颤抖。“我想弄一样的音乐，就像那个拉xi-ao，霄，那个……”

“小提琴。”他最好的朋友及时提供了帮助。

“对！我想学那个！晓提琴！那样的音乐！Eddy，你会和我一起吗？”

Eddy点点头，脸上泪痕未干，心灵震颤未止。

这是他们对柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲的第一印象。

*

对音乐的迷恋从未消失。每天他们都会触摸一个玻璃球，在远离视线的音乐教室角落，沉浸在新发现的音乐之中。面对儿子的哀求，杨妈妈让步了，在普拉斯四处寻觅，从一家古董店里给他买了一把旧小提琴。她是一名艺术家，因此她能够体会那种对于某种技艺的渴望，那种对于通过自己的双手制造出美好事物的渴望，即使是在这样幼小的年纪。

Belle和Eddy的母亲拒绝了他们的恳求，告诉她的孩子们，他们应该用功读书，结交普拉斯朋友，尽一切努力在这个长期处于战争状态的国家长大成人并保住性命。音乐家在这里毫无立足之地。但是她家的两个孩子都很固执。

Belle一直在音乐教室里学习钢琴，翻遍落满灰尘的音乐教材，不在乎错乱的指法，不准的钢琴，不规律的节奏。至少她在制造音乐。她也在教两个孩子弹琴，以她只有几个月的经验尽其所能地指导他们，告诉他们什么是音符，手指应该放在哪里，以及学校老师给她展示过的简单曲调。

小提琴则是另一回事。两个孩子在Brett的房间里目瞪口呆地盯着这个奇异的东西。他们尝试过模仿他们在玻璃球中所见的人的姿势。把它夹在下巴下面，木棍在弦上来回推拉。但他们发出来的声音只是吓死人的建立摩擦声，让他们两个自己都无法控制喉咙中迸发出的狂笑。他们一直尝试，直到Brett的父亲穿过房间——以一种对腿脚不便的人来说相当惊人的速度——为了夜晚能有点安宁拿走了那把乐器。小提琴并没有发出美妙的音乐，但是他们一直在尝试，尝试着模仿球里的演奏者，和Belle一起在钢琴演奏上取得一些进展。如果他们的尝试不算富有成效，至少是自由而快乐的。

*

_新苏里安历_ _36_ _年_ _-_ _秋_

在格兰尼共和国和贝拉尼王国联盟之后，局势开始变得越来越紧张。那时候，普拉斯没有人见过龙，但是人们都在谈论它。因此，皇帝宣布征兵。

由于腿脚不便，杨先生可以和妻子留在家里。

Eddy的父亲不得不随军前往边境。

*

_新苏里安历_ _37_ _年_ _-_ _夏_

孩子们跑到了陈家门前的街道上，在昆虫的鸣叫和路人的目光下享受着夏日阳光。Belle以化学实验般的精准将面包师给他们的糕点均分成三份。

陈太太和杨太太送一位穿着铠甲的男人走出屋子，她们双眼通红，死死地咬紧嘴唇，男人向着孩子们的方向一脸遗憾地看了看，离开了。

征兵结束，这是一场彻头彻尾的失败。未经训练的平民如何抵抗格兰尼军队的枪支弹药？帝国暂停了这场战争，决定把注意力集中在训练骑士和他们在塔中开发的不知道是什么的武器上。

但是Eddy的父亲再也没有回来。

*

_新苏里安历_ _38_ _年_ _-_ _秋末_

有时候，Eddy会问Belle他们为什么要来这里。他们为什么要离开家乡，离开充斥着他的记忆的拍岸的海浪，鲜活的树木，还有小木屋的地方。怀念自己听着拨弦的声音在草地上玩耍的时光。为什么他们必须要来到这里，这个带走了父亲的地方，这个他们的外貌与周围所有人都那么格格不入的地方，这个让母亲的白发与日俱增的地方。

“他们有他们的理由，”她会用她十二岁的智慧尽力回答。“你太小了，有些事情你不记得了，岛上的生活没有你想象中的那么完美。”

他点了点头，希望自己看起来听懂了，但他其实并没有真正明白为什么。

Brett和Eddy的母亲解释说，Belle年龄太大了，不能再和他们上同一所学校，她必须去城市的另一地区，去一所同龄孩子们上的学校。

男孩们现在孤单地呆在音乐教室里，最近已是起风的时节，他们只能蜷缩着靠在一起，任由自己长久地迷失在那些他们早已熟记于心的玻璃球中的演奏里。

*

他们曾听说过帝国会带走一些孩子。每个人都知道，但是没人知道为什么—— ** _这是皇帝的命令_** ——那些披着奇怪斗篷的人会说—— ** _不用担心，他们现在是帝国的守护者。他们将受到公正的对待并且接受特殊的教育。你们的痛苦将得到补偿。_**

小道消息在普拉斯的街头巷尾流传，说这些孩子有特殊的天赋，可以用来帮助帝国开发用于战争的特殊武器。但人们绝大多数时候都对此事闭口不谈，毕竟这很少发生。

*

有一天，当两个孩子从学校回来问起Belle在哪时，他们只得到了陈妈妈的哭声作为回答。而且他们被严格禁止演奏音乐， _永远不行_ 。不能说，不能听，当然更不能演奏。无论是钢琴还是小提琴。

*

从此之后，一些事情渐渐发生了变化。陈太太越来越封闭自我，她会逃避所有问题，甚至开始关闭了对杨家夫妇敞开的大门。

她会亲自送儿子上学，在最后一堂课结束之前等在门口，甚至在去食品店进行最简单的采购时都带着他。有时候她还会在半夜走进儿子的卧室，看着他睡觉的样子，仿佛是要确认他真的还在那里。

Eddy从Brett那里得知了原因，通过学校休息时间的窃窃私语—— ** _妈妈说，是塔带走了_** ** _Belle_** ** _，我们再也见不到她了_** ——这个男孩开始讨厌那个迷雾笼罩的建筑，正是它给他们的生活蒙上了不可磨灭的阴影。

*

“男孩们……”

他们跳了起来，Brett差点把偷偷走私过来的小提琴掉在音乐教室的地板上。

音乐老师站在门口。他看起来很疲倦，他看起来总是很疲倦。

“你们不能继续在这里拉琴了。”

“但是我们的妈妈更不会让我们在家里拉！”Brett抱怨道，Eddy的心在胸口砰砰跳，口干舌燥，手心冒汗。

如果老师告诉他的妈妈他仍在偷偷地尝试学小提琴，那一定是他的世界末日，她很可能会把他从学校里拖出来。

“他们说的对，你们应该停下。”

“但是我们想学！”他最好的朋友没有放弃进一步的解释，毫不介意自己强硬的语气可能引发的后果。

这个男人捏了捏鼻子，长出了一口气。

“你们两个和你们姐姐一样顽固。我发誓我不明白你们为什么想要演奏乐器，我可不认为我的课程能启发你们产生任何对音乐的爱。”

Eddy汗津津的手抓住了他最好的朋友的手，以帮助自己振作起来，他竭尽了所有的勇气才艰难地开口发出声音。

“不是你的原因，”他用口音浓重的苏里安语轻声说着。“音乐很美，这是我一生中最美好的东西，我永远不会放弃它。”

“你们TMD——该死的你们是孩子，我不该在孩子面前发誓。但是你们才七岁，你们根本不可能明白什么东西值得穷尽一生去追寻。

“我知道音乐就是我的追求，”他的下巴展示出固执的角度，Brett在他身边点了点头。

老师发出了一声他们前所未闻的沉重叹息，然后挠了挠他下巴上的胡茬。

“我会告诉你们的妈妈，你俩需要数学补习。”Brett和Eddy困惑地看着对方。“放学之后，去学校后面街道上第三所房子，那栋有红色屋顶的房子。告诉开门的人，是Noah让你们来的。如果你想学这个该死的小——我是说，如果你们非要学小提琴，那还不如用正确的方式好好学。”

“他会教我们怎么拉琴？”Eddy尖声问道。

“可能吧。现在滚出我的教室。”

Brett把乐器放回盒子里，他们争先恐后地跑出房间。当男人的脸蒙上忧郁的阴影时，他们几乎已经快看不到他了，这是除了疲倦之外他们在他脸上见过的唯一的情感。

“那些被你们的姐姐偷偷拿走的球……”男孩子们被这种怀念一般的语气拖住了脚步。“他们不是女校长的。那个环游世界收集音乐的男人……他没有妻子，他有丈夫。”

“它们是你的吗？“Eddy小声问，疑问在胸口越涨越大。

“滚出我的教室，”老师只重复了一遍这句话，一个苦涩的微笑浮现在嘴唇上。

*

红色屋顶的房屋主人名叫Gregor，年纪很大了。但即使他脸上长满了雪白的胡子，即使他已经掉光了头发，即使他被岁月压弯了脊背，他们也能立刻认出来他是谁。

“你是那个人！！”Brett大喊。“你是那个拉小提琴的人！玻璃球里的那个！是你！”

老Gregor有很浓重的口音；他们后来知道，他来自苏里安西边的兰甘帝国，也是柴可夫斯基出生的国家。他做任何事情都带着一股饱满的情绪。当他们搞砸时，他激动地朝他俩吼叫，当他们有所进展，他激动地向他们鼓掌。甚至连冲茶的时候他的情绪也是那么的饱满，用兰甘语嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。

他孤身一人，没人和他说话，Eddy身体里的某些部分因恐惧而瑟瑟发抖。他们自己身上也会发生这样的事情吗？就因为他们对这个城市来说是外乡人，就没有人会接受他们吗？

“你们还有彼此，”当老Gregor听到Eddy的担忧时，他用震耳欲聋的声音说。“别再抱怨了，高兴点吧，你还有你的朋友。“

*

=

每周三次，放学后，他们会去那栋房子。当母亲在家里问他的数学补习怎么样事，Eddy的内心总在不安地绞动。他讨厌说谎，但是音乐值得，音乐值得一切。老Gregor简直令人难以置信，他们在过去的几个月里学到的比他们好几年里摸索出来的东西都要多。他向他们介绍了他们在球体里看到的所有不同的音乐，所有乐器，演奏方式，弓法，揉弦以及他们想要知道的一切。

有时，他会做一些很奇怪的事情，他会拿出一些布满了雕刻的石头，然后将它们摆放在房子随机的某个位置。

“没人能听到你们的琴声，除了我，”他告诉他们，但是他们当时并没有理解，只是感觉到一阵颤栗顺着脊椎蔓延。“永远不要在这所房子外面拉琴，否则你们将永远失去自由。”

*

有时候，当他们开始拉琴，会有一些奇怪的事情发生。他们的眼角会爆发出一阵色彩，而当他们试图专心于色彩的时候，它们就会消失。旋律的力量在他们小小的身体里脉动。

*

_新苏里安历_ _42_ _年_ _-_ _春_

他们两个之间，Eddy总是那个爱哭的孩子。每当有什么不好的事情发生时，他都会跑去找Brett，扑在他身上痛哭流涕，直到他感觉重新放松下来，可以再次开始思考。

但是今天，今天Brett成了在哭的那一个—— ** _凭什么！_** ——他不停地说，生气地踢着什么东西，一直试图擦干自己的脸，眼泪和鼻子都粘在袖口上。他的眼睛湿了并且变得脏兮兮的，机会看不到任何东西，但他早已被愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，所以眼镜脏了也没什么事。

一切都结束了。

他们的父母发现了一切。

他们再也去不了老Gregor的家了，他的小提琴已经被夺走了，疲倦的音乐老师因为数学辅导的谎言而被学校开除。

他内心深处的一部分知道Eddy正在试图跟他交谈，但是敲击键盘的声音太大了，当Brett的手砸向它，那架旧钢琴承受着他的愤怒，声音变得史无前例的跑调。他很生气，非常生气，特别生气。太气了！

他听不到自己的气愤——不和谐的和弦——他看不见自己的狂怒——眼泪模糊了他的眼镜。

然后红光伴随着敲打琴键的声音迸发出来，Eddy开始尖叫。他都没注意到。他们把音乐从他手中夺走了， ** _凭什_** ——

学校院子里的喷泉爆炸了。

他从钢琴旁跳开。他的感官终于逐一恢复了正常。

他呼吸急促，砰砰直跳的心脏几乎要冲出胸口。

“Brett，Brett这是你……”Eddy在他身边小声说，嗓音因为尖叫变得嘶哑。他现在也在哭了。

**_是他做的吗？真的是他做的吗？_ **

然后他最好的朋友向他跑来，紧紧地抱着他仿佛他是他仅有的全部。

“我们怎么了，Brett？”他抽泣着。

有人在外面大叫，脚步声越来越近，Brett立刻把Eddy推开，推着他直到他一屁股跌坐在那个藏着玻璃球的柜子里，然后关上了门。

“别动。”

当一群披着披风的人问他是否独自一人时，他回答是。当他们问他是否认识任何其他演奏乐器的人时，他回答否。当他们为他是否自学时，他回答是。当他们问是否有任何人对此知情时，他回答否。

然后他被带走了。

*

他小小的拳头疯狂的敲着红色屋顶房子的门，他是如此害怕，害怕他得不到答案。

“你必须帮我！”他大叫，“他们带走了他！你必须得帮我！求求你！”

门终于开了，门后露出了老Gregor阴沉的脸。

“我告诉过你们不要在这间房子外面的任何地方演奏。”他咆哮着。“你们两个从来不听！进来，不许在街上大喊大叫！”

在他再次开始讲话之前，门甚至还没能在他身后关上。

“你跟我说过——你说过我应该停止抱怨至少我们还和彼此在一起。但是现在他被抓走了我自己——我自己不行。我需要把他找回来。求求你！”

单词从他口中源源不断地蹦出来，他不记得和老Gregor的争吵了，只能记得他一直在流泪，以及失去Brett的恐惧，在失去Belle，失去父亲之后。

“我会教你一些东西，”老人终于妥协。“一些和小提琴有关的新东西。但你必须得明白这是一个非常非常冒险的计划。”

“我愿意做任何事。”

Eddy学会了他的第一个隐藏咒，闯进了塔，重新找到了他最好的朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这就是啦：）对于那些对上一封信感到沮丧并且想要立刻看到他们是怎样摆脱困境的人，抱歉啦。但是哎呀，至少这可以缓解一下焦虑情绪。
> 
> 从现在开始，章节会进行的慢一些，因为我已经写完了所有信件传递的部分，所以剩下的都是安静的长章节。如果我不写任何其他的东西，我可能要话大概五天时间来写下一章。如果我要在两章之间写一些较短的连接章节的话，我可能需要一周甚至更多时间来写作。
> 
> 谢谢大家的喜欢，支持和评论 <3


	13. 亲爱的妈妈（我爱你）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 别生我的气，别哭，要坚强，妈妈。谢谢你抚养我们长大。谢谢你所做的一切。谢谢你保护我们。我爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 嘿，抱歉耽搁了很长时间。三次元太忙啦，我花了几乎一辈子的时间去写下一章，我有点小问题，但是今天我搞定了，终于有了点进展。
> 
> 对不起啦，拖更了这么久之后我只能给你们一封非常非常非常短的信，几乎没有任何内容：/ 但接下来的几章内容非常丰富而且情绪很浓烈，所以我会弥补的：）
> 
> 错误的语法是故意的，Eddy已经很多年没有用过Anglish说话或者写作了。（参考twoset的普通话，他们经常用很简单的词汇，并且用了很多英文的语法）
> 
> 感谢Ria的Beta<3
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 错误的语法是故意的，参考爹爹们的软萌台妹国语……
> 
> 谢谢菜菜的校对，他俩终于快见面了！

# Dear Mom (I love you): 

# 亲爱的妈妈（我爱你）

> _51_ _年_ _9_ _月_ _14_ _日_
> 
> 嘿妈妈，是我，你的儿子。对不起，我不能当面和你说话，这对你来说太危险了，我也没有时间。这封信是我想的安全，因为首先，我会直接放到你的信箱里。第二，我不认为这里有任何人懂洛安语。希望你能高兴，因为说了这么多年苏里安语之后我还能读写一点洛安语。请不要因为不好的语法生气。
> 
> 我很抱歉，我跑了，在Brett被抓走的那一天。对不起让你一个人。但如果从某种一点角度来说能让你好受的话，不管怎么样他们都能找到我，不管发生了什么，他们都会把我带走。我用很多时间思考这个在塔里，而且很奇怪你知道音乐会让我们被带走，在我们很小的时候。你是怎么知道他们会因为我们演奏音乐带走我们的？你知道音乐法师吗？我很好奇，但是我现在没法和你多说，时间不够了。
> 
> 有很多事发生了，我必须得离开普拉斯。
> 
> 有很多事情我得去做，在塔外面，在普拉斯外面。我需要去边境救Belle，还有Brett。他们都非常危险，Brett被敌人绑架了，我必须去那儿。你也是，从苏里安逃跑吧，带上杨家和你一起逃跑。苏里安不好。我之后会去找你，我发誓，我会找到你，你和Belle还有我，我们会再一次在一起，杨叔叔阿姨也会见到他们的儿子，一切都能回归原样。
> 
> 我在尝试一些非常疯狂的事情，我认为这很危险，但是如果我成功了，我就能离开塔，第一次。如果我成功了，我会把信放进白色的信封，当你读到这封信时候，我已经离开了普拉斯，正赶往东部边境。如果我不能，我的朋友会帮忙，把这封信放到黑色的信封里，这意味着你可以为我哀悼了。我知道你会很生气，为我的愚蠢，也为我冒着生命危险。但我不能什么都不做，我不能对东部边境发生的事情不关心。我会做任何事。
> 
> 不管是否成功，我爱你，妈妈。这些年我一直很想你。我知道，Belle也想你。照顾好自己，好好的，从苏里安逃跑。我想写更多，告诉你更多，但是我的洛安语不够好。
> 
> 别生我的气，别哭，要坚强，妈妈。谢谢你抚养我们长大。谢谢你所做的一切。谢谢你保护我们。我爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 谢谢大家阅读短小的一章:)
> 
> 我不知道下一章什么时候能发，因为我最近写的有点慢，但是请相信我：D
> 
> 这是下一章的摘录，为这拖更又短小的一章深表歉意。
> 
> 高山耸立在他们身后，白雪皑皑的山峰上生长着郁郁葱葱的松树林，而在山脚下，灰色的岩石和红棕色泥土纵横分布，闪闪发光的爆炸宝石散落在山谷里，多么美丽的葬身之地。
> 
> “Eddy…”他最好的朋友小声说，音调里充满了不敢相信。
> 
> “Brett.”
> 
> “你必须停止这种跟着我到危险地方的行为。”
> 
> “我不觉得我能。”
> 
> “你会被杀的。”
> 
> “那也比一个人好。”
> 
> 他的姐姐用胳膊肘捅了一下他的肚子，他痛得一抖。
> 
> “我也为你这么做过，别那么暴力。”他喃喃道。


	14. 第六章: 莫失莫忘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们再次找到对方。在红色的尘土中，在灰色的岩石间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 欢迎来到迄今为止我最喜欢的一章：D 本来我几乎要在两天前发出来的，但那天我在试着骑一辆四轮摩托穿越狂风暴雨下森林里一座破烂的木桥，和我最好的朋友一起（不是太开玩笑——我差点掉到河里了，在湿漉漉的桥上滑倒不是什么罕见的事，摩托车的轮子在我的脚上划了一道）所以我有点分心，到今天才想起来发这一章。
> 
> 谢谢Ria精妙绝伦的beta！
> 
> 阅读愉快：）
> 
> （顺便，现在有中文翻译版本了，链接在第一章）
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 是的我终于追到这里了xD 
> 
> 和平时一样，感谢菜菜的beta～

# Chapter 6: Missing and finding

# 

# 第六章：思与寻

# 

_苏里安历_ _51_ _年_ _9_ _月_

  
  


他所在的地方没有光。虽然他不想承认，他还是感到恐惧，愤怒，悲伤。而这一次，这些感觉都是来自于他自己而非他的朋友。

在他们收到确定和谈日期的信件那天，他在光天化日之下被掠走。所有人都看见了，看见了Engelberta从Kernold将军手里夺下那封信并将其撕成碎片，大叫着她永远不会让这件事发生，在他们杀了她的Luciria——她的龙，她的伴侣——之后。所有人都听见了她嘲讽着他们的愚蠢，让贝拉尼间谍混进他们的队列，控诉着他们虚伪的和平条约，嗤笑着他们的天真——还真以为这事能发生呢。所有人都看见了，她抓住了他，强壮的手臂锢住他的脖子，在她威胁着要杀了他——军队中受到尊重的，珍贵的音乐法师之一——的时候。所以他们让她走了，挟持着他作为人质。他们都看到了，音乐法师们，骑士们，将军们。

但没人来救他。

他不知道今天是星期几，距离他被俘虏并被关在山洞深处，已经过去了至少一周，因为那是一封信从这里到达塔所需的时间，而他能感觉到Eddy已经读了自己的信。

毫无疑问，他能感觉到这个，他的挚友体内产生的那无法掩饰的痛苦，通过腕带传递到他的身上。痛苦如此强烈，Brett差点承受不了。太多了。有时候他没法想象，有这样一股狂暴的情感飓风在心中毫无止歇地翻涌肆虐，自己的儿时好友怎能做到行动如常。撕心裂肺，怒发冲冠，不寒而栗，种种无法名状的情绪压迫着他的胸口，让他几乎无法呼吸。更重要的是，顽强的爱意从来没有停止，这让一切更加难以接受了，因为Eddy深爱着他，太多了，根本不顾及自己。

**_我爱你，别离开我_** ——他几乎可以听到急促的低语在耳边响起。

但现在只剩他自己冰冷空洞的想法了，因为Eddy读到信的那一天是他最后一天感受到腕带传来的感觉，在那之后，它变得沉默了。

这其中隐含的可能性几乎使他被恐惧摧毁。

Brett一直以为自己很坚强，擅长适应，意志坚定。他自诩是一个可靠的人，在困境中仍能够着眼于解决问题，而不是怨天尤人。

但他在黑暗中，独自一人，没有琴，没有耳钉，腕带另一头的空洞在胸膛中回响。他哭了。可鄙的眼泪、抽噎、涕泗横流，没有可以依靠的肩膀。

从这里逃走有什么意义？他想过这个问题，Eddy失踪了，还有什么更糟糕的情况吗？

**_怎么会？_ **

Brett是那个在前线被俘虏的人，而Eddy至少应该安全地呆在塔里，尽管他不快乐。但是 ** _怎么会？_**

至此，迸发的狂怒抓住了他的全部心神，甚至挤开了抑郁，。他死死咬着嘴唇，指甲在皮肤上刮擦。他答应过，他必须活到再次与他见面，而且如果，如果——如果Eddy被——

如果出了任何事，他必须活下来，直到杀死那些把他儿时好友从他身边带走的人。那时他才可以哀悼。

他有一次甚至告诉了Engelberta，嘴唇干裂，内心空虚。当时她带来了水和面包—— ** _如果你非常憎恨苏里安，如果你那边赢了，如果你有机会，请原地烧了那该死的塔_** 。

“如何？你又看不到了，”她耸了耸肩。

“没关系……我认为他们杀了我最好的朋友。”

他所在的地方没有光。他甘愿承认，他还是感到恐惧，愤怒，悲伤。而这一次，这些感觉都是来自于他自己而非他的朋友。

*

“跟着我。”她抓着他的手臂，把他拉起来。“我不能让你在这儿。”

他想知道，为什么，自己怎么会直到现在才注意到，也许他太习惯该死的塔里的文化多样性了。

她黝黑的皮肤，说话带着的口音，辅音的滚动，她他想知道，为什么，自己怎么会直到现在才注意到。当他因为杀死她的龙而获得奖章的那天，她红肿的眼眶和惨白的脸。

“Engelberta是你的真名吗？”他问。

“不。”

他被拖了出去，阳光灼伤了他的视网膜，让他不禁啧出声。他们站在山谷的中央，许多烧焦的尸体堆叠着，直到很远的地方，遍布山谷两侧。他们之间仅剩的区别，只有他服的颜色。

“我的名字是Amalea。”

这里空无一人，山谷里毫无生命的痕迹，除了两个人，贝拉尼间谍和她的音乐法师俘虏。和谈很可能就在几天后，或者几小时后在这里举行。也许已经过去了，他对此一无所知。

“你要做什么，Amalea？”

“阻止这虚假的和谈，不让我的人民落入苏利安的阴谋，为Lucira报仇。”

光影闪烁。他红色的光带在龙的周围编织成形。勒死它——勒死她。战斗，火焰，尖叫声，音乐声，一切的一切在他脑海里都成了一片混乱。

“我——我很抱歉，为你的龙。我不知道。但是我看不到我要如何参与你的计划之中，我不是什么大人物，我什么也不是。”

“我知道你们音乐法师对他们来说很重要，如果我在和谈中间和你一起出现，在他们面前杀了你——苏里安的秘密武器——这会向他们表明你并不像他们想象中的那样无敌。一个可以解决，一群也就可以解决——

他大声喘着粗气。

他注意不到任何别的事情。

除了汹涌的情感，这些情感淹没了他的感官，用它的力量使他盲目，每一个神经末梢都在兴奋，皮肤嗡嗡作响。

Amalea摇晃着他，问他，他才恍惚地意识到自己正在像个疯子一样笑。

“他还活着”他说。

感觉消退了，但这已经足够。他甚至没有时间去理解它们，一次性涌上来的东西太多了，占据了他的一切。

他重新获取了失而复得的能量，肘击着他的监视者，扭动身子想逃开。她再次抓住了他，在他狂奔的时候用外语咒骂着。

“让我走，该死的就让我——”

“不可能！”她怒不可遏，“你不能逃跑，我需要制止这一切，我得——”

“这没用。”

这声音不来自于他们两个中的任何一个人。他已经三年没有听到它了，但Brett仍然无需回头就知道这声音来自于谁。

他永远不会认不出来。

*

Eddy几乎因为神经松弛下来而跪倒。

他们只是——只是站在那里，在外面，在塔之外，在阳光下。他们都在。Belle也在，就在他的身旁。Hilary，Sophie，Hyung，当他告诉他们事情的来龙去脉，他们都毫无犹豫地跟着他来了。现在，他找到他最好的朋友了，在一个贝拉尼间谍的手里，又脏又累，还受了伤，但他还 ** _活着_** 。

高山耸立在他们身后，白雪皑皑的山峰上生长着郁郁葱葱的松树林，而在山脚下，灰色的岩石和红棕色泥土纵横分布，闪闪发光的爆炸宝石散落在山谷里，多么美丽的葬身之地。

“Eddy…”他最好的朋友小声说，音调里充满了不敢相信。

“Brett.”

“你必须停止这种跟着我到危险地方的行为。”

“我不觉得我能。”

“你会被杀的。”

“那也比一个人好。”

他的姐姐用胳膊肘捅了一下他的肚子，他痛得一抖。

“我也为你这么做过，别那么暴力。”他喃喃道。

“我想你是那个丈夫。我听说过很多你说的事。”女人打断了他，她的声音很平稳，但他能听到她的呼吸加快了。”她感觉不自在，面对两个音乐法师，即使她的手里控制着第三个音乐法师的生死。“你们的塔派你们来谈判吗？好吧，我不想要谈判，我知道这都是胡扯。而且我尤其不可能与杀死L uciria的女人达成任何形式的协议。”她对着Belle吐了一口唾沫。

他姐姐退缩了，但他仍然坚持自己的立场

“是的。没错，这都是胡扯。”

她困惑地眨了眨眼，紧紧抓住他最好的朋友的手臂。他没有反抗，只是一动不动地注视着他。Eddy心好痛，他看上去好 ** _瘦_** ，又累又冷。三年前他给他的耳钉本可以保护他免受所有这些东西的伤害。

“你很快就会承——“

“你所做的一切，“他走近她，“暴露身份，俘虏Brett，利用他停止和平条约。所有的事情都没有用。这些人，塔的高层，他们准备牺牲我们，我们所有人，因此和平永远不会发生。所有苏里安人都会认为是格兰尼和贝拉尼背叛了合约。他们会杀掉我们所有人，他们不在乎他，不在乎我，不在乎我们之中的任何一个人。“

他看到Brett听了他的话之后松了一口气——哦对，他没能看到他写的信。

“情况对每个人都很糟糕，到处充斥着爆炸物，他们随时可能爆炸。“Belle说，”你应该离开这里并且警告你的同胞。“

“来不及了，”间谍微微一笑，笑容透露着苦涩。“他们不会相信我，我早就告诉他们这是一个陷阱。但贝拉尼厌倦了战争，我们已经失去了很多人也失去了很多龙，够多了。他们想要和平。他们都对真相视若无睹，而我是唯一有可能让他们清醒过来的人了。”

“然后呢？”Eddy开始生气了。“你的计划是什么？就凭一个音乐法师能怎么改变这种局面？我告诉过你，他们一点也 ** _不在乎_** 。苏里安的统治者，他们一点也不在乎我们的生命，他们像你一样渴望战争。只要该死的放他走，随便你怎么享受之后的冲突吧！”

“我不能——我必须得给他们看，他们必须得看到，和谈几小时之后就要进行——”

“你没有计划，”Brett张大了嘴，睁大了眼睛，好像刚意识到这一点。“你根本不知道该怎么办，你慌了不是吗？你那天听到了和谈的信息，但你那边的人没跟你说过这会是官方的正式和谈。这就是为什么——为什么你撕了那封信并且把我带走了。但是你不知道现在怎么办，不是吗？”

她没有答话，但是Eddy看到了他朋友脸的脸疼痛得扭曲了，因为她紧抓住他胳膊所用的力气实在太大了。他的心几乎要跳出喉咙。他曾寄希望于让她意识到自己的行为是无用的就足够了，希望他能在不引起她注意的情况下把他带回去，但是为时已晚。

“你不必如此。”Brett插话说，当她对那个女人说话时，她的声音尽可能地温柔，同时抚摸着Eddy的胳膊让他平静下来。“你可以让他走，然后离开，去试着拯救你的人民吧，阻止他们到这里来，我们也会这么做。试着别让山谷里堆成山的尸体再增加了，这里的泥土已经够红。”

女人摇摇头，发出了轻蔑的冷笑。

“有什么意义？我什么都没有了！你们把她从我身边带走了！我的Luciria。你们两个把我的龙从我身边夺走了。”Brett被她胡乱地拉扯着，像个被割断线的木偶。“至少我可以让他给她陪葬，我已经没有什么可以失去的了。”

“你没必要这么做，你需要的不是复仇！”他现在惊慌失措，双手毫无用处地在面前的空气里乱抓。

“你觉得没必要？换作是你，你会放过我吗？我马上就要夺去你最宝贵的人的生命，而你只能眼睁睁看着他死，什么也做不了，你难道不打算不惜一切代价地为他报仇吗？”

他没法回答，喉咙紧得发痛。

“你会的，不是吗？”

“求你，不要。”

“你会杀了我。”

他哭了，因为事情看来已经无可挽回地走向了那唯一一个结局。

[Bach Suite No.5](https://youtu.be/sPY7xL1JItQ)的颤音震撼了大地，黄色的光带狂舞着折断了她的脖子。她倒在红色的土地上。

结束了。

就这样，一切结束了。

隐藏咒的效果消失了，从咒语的遮蔽中现身的Hyung最后一次将琴弓从大提琴的琴弦上提起，他眼神肃穆，双唇紧抿。Eddy很感激大提琴手没有对他抛出一句—— ** _我告诉过你_** ——他活该被这么说。直到最后一刻，他仍然在想着尽可能不用暴力解决问题，即使Hyung警告过他—— ** _你没看到她抓走他的时候，她不会退缩的，只有一种办法可以结束_** ——他仍然心存侥幸。

Eddy向他跑去的时候Brett膝盖一软就要摔倒。他的眼镜被眼泪打湿，让他几乎什么都看不见。他用颤抖不已的双手环抱住Eddy的肩膀，任由自己摔倒，跌在Eddy怀里。

Belle和Hyung在几步开外看着，两个年轻人跪在地上，在一堆尸体中间紧紧抱住对方，抓着彼此的衣服，皮肤，头发以及一切他们可以碰到的东西。

*

“Fuck，Fuck，Fuck，你在这儿，你在 ** _这儿_** ！”Brett喃喃自语，像一卷坏了的磁带。

“你们两个。”Belle忍不住插嘴。“我知道这是一场令人情感过载的团聚，但是我们不能留在这儿，你们现在需要先把对方放开。”

**_不可能_** ，他俩想。

“Bro……”Eddy在尽情享受彼此存在这一事实之后喃喃说，把脸从他脖子上抬了起来。皮肤发痒，鼻头通红，两颊残留着泪痕，眼镜歪歪斜斜。

“嗯？”

“你好脏。”

“你也是”

“被抓的时候可没法洗澡，嘿！”

“不，不。你还有什么借口？”

“ ** _伙计们_** ，”Hyung加重了语气，设法让自己听起来极不耐烦又冷静。“Belle是对的，我们得走了。你俩肯定都有很多问题要问，我知道我也有一些，但是我们得先找一个安全点的地方。”

“对，是，你是对的。”Eddy小声说，不再和Brett纠缠在一起。他伸出手，“来吧兄弟，我们离开这里。”

“去哪？”

“我不知道，什么地方都行。”

Brett拉住了他的手。

站起来之后，他也没有松开。

“我们得火化尸体。”Belle轻声说。“否则她可能变成食尸鬼。Brett，你能做到吗？”

他吸了口气。他不想施魔法，施法去杀人，爆炸，燃烧。现在不想，再也不想。他太累了，他已经对这一切烦透了。

“我能，”他说。“但我没有——我没有小提琴。我不知道她放哪里去了——她把它从我的身边拿走了——”

Eddy最后一次紧紧握了一下他的手，然后才取下绑在背上的琴盒。他把它放到地上，打开，取出里面他的乐器。Brett能看到在这把琴的后面，他所有的信都小心翼翼地叠了起来，安全地放在箱子里。

“Hilary去找你的了，先用我的吧。”Eddy把自己的小提琴递给他。

“同一把琴……我们已经很久没有这么做了。”

“去了塔之后就没有了，嘿。”

他和Eddy对视一笑，拿起乐器。共用同一把小提琴。这把他带回了那间旧音乐教室，走调的钢琴，儿时的他们在同一把小提琴上胡乱拉，试图复现他们在玻璃球上听到和看到的东西。带回到他们第一次听见音乐的时刻。

[Tchaikovsky](https://youtu.be/CTE08SS8fNk)，他当然想拉柴小协。

他开始了，下定决心只拉前几个音符，尽可能地让自己不要再回到之前那种杀伐毁灭的状态。但琴弓一碰到弦，他就仿佛受到了攻击，不知所措。

抚慰。

疼痛

解脱。

爱。

爱。

爱。

它们以前所未有的速度涌入他的体内，他睁大眼睛，呼吸急促。

“Fuck”Eddy喃喃说，紧紧握住腕带，凝视着他。

太多的事情同时发生，他自己的情绪堆叠在他朋友的情绪之上，一个人的身体不足以承受这一切。他一直在拉琴，开始流泪，靠肌肉记忆做所有的工作，。

这只是——太过了，他不再能清楚分辨到自己的感觉了，但是这仍然太多了。

**_没关系_** ，Eddy的感受在他的心里回荡。 ** _会没事的。我很高兴你还活着。_**

他睁开眼睛，甚至没意识到自己已经闭上了，他最好的朋友在哭。

“会没事的，” Eddy这次大声说了出来，好像仅靠感觉传达得还不够。

“它——他更坚固了吗？你的咒语？现在我们距离更近的时候？” Brett摇摇晃晃地问，试图克服自己的混乱。

“不。”

Eddy只是点点头，仍然流淌着眼泪露出了一个喜悦的笑容。Brett觉得他已经见过如此多的眼泪，他这辈子都够用了。

*

他们不知道这里能有多安全，这间屋子位于爱河谷的一家小旅馆中，这里很可能会成为被最先搜查的地点之一，但眼下它还是足够安全的。

这么多人聚集在这个小卧室里。Belle，Hyung，Hilary Hahn，她的保镖，Oliver，Sophie 

还有他们俩。

Eddy几乎感觉到自己身处于超现实状态，因为Brett正如此自在地待在离他如此之近的地方，这么久之后。他没法控制自己不时不时看他一眼，确保他真的在那儿，还在附近，确保他不会突然消失。他看上去又瘦又累。

“Brett，你的小提琴，给你。它被藏在山里更高一点的地方。”Hilary笑着把琴盒递给他。她的亲笔签名就在上面，Eddy不禁笑了，他们两个简直是如出一辙的无脑粉丝。

“你怎么找到它的？” 他小声说。

“不是我，是Eddy找到的。他告诉我在哪里可以找到它。”她回答。

  
Brett皱着眉头，向他最好的朋友挑了一下一边的眉毛，毫不掩饰地提出了无声的疑问，而Eddy则忽然有些尴尬，绞着手指，摆弄着Hilary在小提琴旁一并找到的那颗宝石。

“是因为你的耳钉……”他喃喃说。

“什么？你在我身上装了追踪器？”

“没有。不是那样！但是耳钉——耳钉里灌注着我的魔力，当我靠近它时，我能隐约感觉到它在哪里，就像当我帮忙编织盾牌的时候，我能感觉到塔的护盾在波动一样。我不是刻意用它来追踪你，但它只是发生了，嘿，-听着，这是一件好事，这是唯一让我知道该去哪里找到你的方法。”他为自己辩护。

“我不是在指责你，”Brett从他手里拿过宝石后回答。 

“所以。这是怎么回事？你为什么在这里，Eddy？发生了什么？”

“在回答之前，你可能应该先编织隐藏咒，这大概会是一段漫长的谈话，” Oliver插话道。

“你怎么知道那个的？”

“Brett告诉了我很多。显然，你的隐藏咒是一流的，我真的很想看看。”

他打开琴盒，看着里面的东西，笑了起来。 

他想起了一些过去的日子。

因此，他只是拿起小提琴，夹在下巴下，然后吸气。在他身边，他可以感觉到自己最好的朋友在支撑自己。然后看了一眼Hilary，他知道该拉什么曲子。

[巴赫Adagio](https://youtu.be/c3mwVaQIZ1c)开头的颤音在房间里荡漾开来，缓慢而柔软，险些失去他最好的朋友的痛苦，与他见面的释然，心中的苦涩和甜蜜参半，因为他们终于重逢，却偏偏是在这样一个地方，因为他们都还活着，却都已经饱受过了折磨。不仅仅是他一个人的痛苦，不仅仅是他一个人的释然，他们相通的情感创造了这个。

今天他的琴弓不再胡乱颤抖了。

细窄的蓝色光带升起，编织缠绕，将魔力散布在房间周围，但没有人注意到那个，旋律涤荡着每个人的灵魂。

每一次运弓他都倾注了自己的全部灵魂，当他感觉到Brett的惊讶在自己的体内川流，他便知道耳钉重新开始发挥效力了，就像他身在远方而无能为力的时候一样，他想在种种琐碎小事上守护他。他知道耳环正在用温暖驱散他的寒意，让他的疲惫退去，让他的饥饿平息。那是他当年织就的魔咒，那时他不分昼夜地研究这颗小小的红色宝石，尽可能地将自己所有的能量、所有懂得的保护咒全都悉数注入其中，好让他即将孤身前往狂风呼啸的山谷作战的挚友，不必忍受任何一点点不适或寒冷。Brett意识到这一点的时候，一股令人根本无法忽视的爱意，如同洪潮向Eddy涌来，那样的声势浩荡，以至于他的琴弓险些在拉一个和弦的时候打了滑。柔情顺着腕带不断注入他体内，让他感到饱足。

  
曲子结束了，Brett将手放在耳钉上，说不出来话，睁大双眼望着他，似乎是要直视他的灵魂。

“你真是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，”他无声地对他说。房间里没有人知道刚才他们之间到底发生了什么。 

现在，到底发生了什么事？”

“是的，”Sophie补充说。“我们所有人都跟你来了，Eddy，但是你需要告诉我们发生了什么。你要来这里干什么？你是怎么来的？”

“是旋律本身。”

“那是什么意思？”Hilary问，她轻轻歪头，语气里透露着某种信息，表明她对此已有线索。

“我们正在失去它。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 音乐索引：  
> Bach Cello Suite No.5  
> Tchaikovsky violin concerto un D Major  
> Bach violin Sonata No.1 - Adagio
> 
> 作者注：
> 
> 我希望你喜欢，我记得我在写这篇文章时充满激||||情和激烈的情感，我不知道自己能成功承受多少情感，但无论如何还是感谢你的阅读:)
> 
> 另外，感谢你们的所有评论或kudo<3，它们总是让我格外高兴。
> 
> （前一天晚上我做了个梦，梦见Two set说他们不想让他们的粉丝再搞rps了，当我醒来的时候我还在想“哭哭，看吧我只需要删掉我7w多词的文”。我疯狂刷推好像这是真的一样。当我意识到我不用删掉我的所有作品时，我送了好大一口气XD）


End file.
